Following Dad (Pairing Inédit)
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Harry Potter est vainqueur. Draco Malfoy est envoyé à Azkaban à dix-huit ans pour satisfaire le monde sorcier avide de vengeance. Il est certaines choses qu'on ne prévoit pas en détention. Comme qui avoir pour compagnon de cellule ou comme nouvel allié. Pairing Inédit. Slash. Yaoi. Complete OS.


**Titre :** Following Dad

**Auteur :** Westyversionfrench

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Surprise

**Synopsis :** Harry Potter est vainqueur. Draco Malfoy est envoyé à Azkaban à dix-huit ans pour satisfaire le monde sorcier avide de vengeance. Il est certaines choses qu'on ne prévoit pas en détention. Comme qui avoir pour compagnon de cellule ou comme nouvel allié. Pairing Inédit. Slash.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'Introduction :<strong> Non non... Vous ne rêvez pas... Il s'agit bien du fameux pairing inédit annoncé sur mon profil depuis un assez long moment. Je suis sincèrement étonnée que personne n'ait traité cet étrange duo plus tôt.

Quelques précisions :

***** Of course it's a slash and of course it's in prison donc ça justifie le rating même si y'aura pas de choses de type torture ou autre, enfin pas "physique" en tout cas. J'suis même pas certaine qu'il y ait de véritable torture psychologique.

***** C'est à mille lieues de ce que j'écris en temps normal même si vous retrouverez probablement mon style, on se refait pas non plus. C'est très dialogué, ce qui n'est pas ma tasse de thé habituellement mais je pense que ça se justifie ici.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette fic est un peu un test et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré son incongruité.

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOWING DAD<strong>

* * *

><p>"Le Mangemort Draco Malfoy, pour avoir pris la marque des Ténèbres et prémédité un homicide volontaire est condamné à vingt ans de prison au pénitencier d'Azkaban. Etant donné qu'il était mineur au moment des faits, le coupable bénéficie d'une remise de peine de cinq ans et sera soumis à un nouveau jugement à l'issue de la moitié de sa peine sous réserve de bon comportement."<p>

Draco se laissa tomber en arrière sur son siège, défait mais résigné et les menottes qui enserraient ses poignets clinquèrent contre le métal froid de sa chaise grise. Flanqué de deux aurors, il quitta la salle d'audience sous un silence de plomb et fut conduit de couloir en couloir hors du Ministère, sous haute surveillance, jusqu'aux salles les plus profondes. De là s'effectuaient les transferts par cheminette vers Azkaban. Il frissonna. Comme la majorité du monde sorcier, il avait grandi dans la crainte de ce lieu quasi mythique qui hantait les cauchemars de tous les petits garçons. Mais pour lui, songes et quotidien s'étaient mêlés le temps de quelques mois. Son père y avait déjà été enfermé et il se souvenait encore de son regard hagard lorsqu'il en était revenu, n'y ayant pourtant passé que peu de temps sur l'île maudite. Draco frissonna. Il devrait y résider quinze ans. Il se demanda au bout de combien de temps il sombrerait dans la folie. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme quelqu'un de particulièrement endurant et il avait l'aspect rachitique d'une crevette grise en période de famine. Ce n'étaient certainement pas les rations inexistantes de la sordide prison qui allaient lui donner la force de lutter.

Draco se laissa pousser dans le conduit de la cheminée et tourbillonna dans la poussière verte jusqu'à s'immobiliser dans le foyer éteint d'une petite pièce ronde. Un geôlier qui mâchonnait quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier le fixa quelques secondes avec mépris et cracha par terre.

"Malfoy Fils. Bienvenue à la maison poussin." Draco ravala sa salive. Donc son père avait été jugé et condamné à nouveau. Il s'en doutait bien sûr. Il savait qu'il prendrait plus cher que lui mais s'était figuré qu'il aurait écopé du baiser du Détraqueur. L'autre lui jeta un tas de vêtements à la figure et annonça en lui indiquant une porte étroite et laide :

"T'as dix minutes pour te doucher et enfiler ça." Draco obtempéra sans discuter et se savonna hâtivement sous le jet trop puissant d'une cabine de douche trop étroite avant de passer un uniforme rayé trop grand sur des sous-vêtements trop râpeux. L'autre plissa les yeux quand il revint et d'un coup de baguette magique enflamma ses anciens vêtements.

"La douche c'est une fois le mois. Les vêtements sont lavés sur le temps de douche. Quant aux draps... Ma foi, vous en avez, c'est déjà ça." Draco hocha la tête. L'autre cracha :

"Je m'en fiche que tu sois d'accord, c'est comme ça." Draco se retint d'incliner à nouveau le menton.

"Les repas c'est une fois le jour, pour l'heure ça dépend de mon humeur." Non décidément, il n'allait pas grossir en prison.

"T'as l'droit à un parloir tous les deux mois mais comme ta mère est morte, j'pense pas que tu l'utiliseras."

Draco se figea à l'entente de ces propos. Aux dernières nouvelles, Narcissa était blessée mais l'espoir était permis. Visiblement, personne n'avait daigné l'informer qu'il était orphelin car Lucius ne pouvait pas être véritablement considéré comme un parent digne de ce nom. Il ravala sa peine et sa hargne d'écraser le visage du gardien sur l'un des murs et avança à la suite de celui-ci la tête basse. En sortant de la pièce, deux aurors qu'il ne connaissait pas l'encadrèrent et ils marchèrent longtemps dans les couloirs sombres de l'antre sombre et suintant. Il pouvait même entendre la mer au-delà des pierres, qui se fracassait en mugissements féroces contre les récifs aiguisés de l'île maudite. Les aurors discutaient entre eux, visiblement agités, il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agisse de nouveaux diplômés. Ils s'inquiétèrent vaguement concernant les Détraqueurs et le nom même des créatures remplit Draco d'effroi. Le gardien, de sa voix grasse et pleine de salive les traita d'imbéciles en expliquant que lors de transferts multiples, les Détraqueurs étaient toujours envoyés au loin pour éviter les perturbations. Au moins le blond n'y serait-il pas confronté dès son premier jour...

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'une cellule que le geôlier ouvrit sans émotion mais il se figea après en avoir passé le pas et jura. Il insulta copieusement un détenu à la voix tremblotante qui baragouina qu'on venait de le changer de place. Il sortit ensuite en claquant la porte, la verrouilla solidement et se tourna vers les aurors, non sans jeter un regard dégoûté vers Draco.

"Elle est prise. McAfish a encore fait des siennes." Les aurors haussèrent les épaules et ils se mirent en route dans une autre direction. Ils furent confrontés à cinq portes différentes qui chaque fois renfermaient un prisonnier récemment déplacé. Au fil des minutes et même après une heure à arpenter les escaliers glissants et les conduits mal éclairés, Draco put comprendre ce qui se passait. Apparemment, un nouveau Directeur de Prison avait été nommé et c'était donc le fameux McAfish. Il semblait prendre très à cœur son nouveau poste, réorganisant les lieux et classant méthodiquement les prisonniers par date d'ancienneté et profil. Draco se demanda pourquoi le Ministère s'acharnait systématiquement à coller des illuminés à la tête du célèbre pénitencier mais soupira presque de soulagement quand ils trouvèrent enfin une cellule vide.

"C'est une double cellule mais ça fera l'affaire le temps que McAfish ait fini de les dispatcher." Draco s'engagea sans grande foi dans la pièce minuscule et considéra les grilles qui la coupaient en deux avec suspicion. Visiblement, il n'y avait encore personne de l'autre côté mais il ne pouvait en être certain au vu de l'obscurité qui baignait les lieux. Il détailla le mobilier avec appréhension mais il n'y avait qu'un lit et la cellule était toute en longueur. Seul un couloir d'une cinquantaine de centimètres séparait la couche des barreaux communiquant avec la cellule mitoyenne qui possédait sa propre porte. Les aurors étaient restés à l'extérieur mais Draco les entendit parler entre eux :

"Si tu veux mon avis, l'est pas prêt de changer de cellule le Malfoy." En effet, un gardien qui passait par là avec un autre prisonnier dont Draco ignorait l'identité leur lança que les places étaient fixées pour cette année. Draco soupira. Il espéra qu'il n'aurait pas de voisin avant un moment, préférant rester seul les premiers temps de sa détention.

Le gardien lui rappela les horaires et les activités proposées par le service pénitencier, à savoir aucune si on omettait l'unique repas de la journée et la douche mensuelle. Il ricana en précisant que s'il avait de l'argent, il pouvait demander à obtenir certains privilèges mais fit mine de se rappeler soudainement que la totalité des biens des Malfoy avaient été saisis par l'Etat pour être redistribués aux familles de victimes. Il le laissa ensuite là et ferma la porte à double tour, plaisantant de son rire insupportable avec les deux aurors, leurs voix s'éloignant progressivement jusqu'à ce que la mer les engloutisse de sa colossale omniprésence. Draco s'approcha du lit et s'installa dessus, laissant ses chaussures au sol pour se mettre en tailleur. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur, de même que son dos et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Mais en les rouvrant, il sentit son estomac se tordre en tous sens. Il avait dix-huit ans et il était en prison pour quinze ans. Il sortirait de là à trente trois ans et il serait alors sans le sou et sans famille. Cela le fit penser à sa mère et il se laissa glisser sur le côté, dépliant ses jambes et les ramenant ensuite contre son torse. Il laissa ses larmes couler et renifla longtemps, assez pour voir la nuit se profiler par la lucarne sale qui surplombait le mur du fond.

Il eut vite froid cependant et voulut se mettre au lit. Mais ses sous-vêtements le grattaient énormément et il ne s'imaginait pas dormir dans des vêtements qu'il devrait porter tout un mois, suant dedans. Il s'alarma soudain. Il n'y avait pas de sanitaires dans cette cellule, comment allait-il faire ? Il chercha quelque chose qu'il trouva au pied du mur du fond avec une grimace. Derrière un pan de bois qui le dissimulerait à peine, se trouvait un pot qui servait sans aucun doute possible à se soulager. Il apprécia le fait qu'il soit muni d'un couvercle, au moins n'aurait-il pas à souffrir de l'odeur de ses propres défections. Il y avait également deux rouleaux de papier hygiénique posés dans un renfoncement du mur et il soupira, bien que si peu soulagé. Il sentit la pression retomber un peu. Il ne rencontrerait pas les Détraqueurs avant un ou deux jours d'après les dires du gardien et bien qu'il soit seul et prisonnier, il n'avait personne pour le huer ou le malmener. Il observa son lit duquel il s'était levé pendant quelques secondes et hésita. Puis, il s'approcha de la grille pour regarder au-delà mais ce fut sans succès. Il tenta alors :

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" Aucune réponse ne lui parvint bien qu'il demandât une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Il n'entendait pas non plus de souffle autre que le sien et certain d'être vraiment seul, il ôta l'uniforme et les sous vêtements qu'il plia pour les poser sur l'unique tabouret meublant la pièce, et se glissa sous les draps rêches en frissonnant. Il grimaça à l'odeur de renfermé mais il pouvait dire que personne n'avait utilisé ce lit avant lui. Il tomba dans le sommeil quelques minutes après, épuisé par cette journée riche en émotions.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

"Tiens tiens tiens... Bébé Malfoy..." Il crut un instant que cette voix faisait partie d'un rêve et qu'il dormait mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une tête aux cheveux hirsutes, aux yeux démesurément ouverts qui était glissée entre deux barreaux de la grille. Un sourire aux dents régulières mais tranchantes se moquait visiblement de lui. Il se redressa instantanément sur son lit, terrifié par ce réveil soudain et très étrange.

"Qui êtes vous ?" L'autre fit un geste qui montrait clairement que ce n'était pas important et demanda après un rire un peu fou :

"Alors mignon, content d'avoir suivi papa finalement ?" Draco regarda ailleurs pour éviter de le fusiller. La tête bougea un peu dans le coin de son œil gauche et un autre rire surgit tandis que la voix reprenait :

"Tu lui ressembles vraiment." Draco s'apprêtait à démentir lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait décidé de dormir nu et utilisa la couverture pour cacher l'intégralité de son corps maigre. Un autre rire emplit la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lumière de l'aube et l'autre agita quelque chose qui attira le regard de Draco.

"C'est ça que tu cherches crevette ?" Draco découvrit avec horreur ses vêtements dans la poigne de l'autre, fermement serrée.

Inutilement, le jeune homme tenta d'une voix menaçante :

"Rendez-moi ça." Son voisin de cellule eut les épaules qui sursautèrent tandis qu'il s'esclaffait et Draco se dit qu'il détestait déjà cette manie.

"Rendez-moi mes vêtements." L'autre sembla hésiter puis les lui tendit. Draco sortit un bras méfiant de sous la couverture et tandit la main pour effleurer la chemise bicolore. Quand celle-ci se déroba à sa prise, il plongea brusquement en avant, convaincu de pouvoir la rattraper, et atterrit par terre dans un jappement étouffé par la chute de la couverture. Il releva la tête vivement, écarlate, et chercha le drap dans son dos pour se dissimuler dessous. L'insupportable prisonnier avait reculé dans sa cellule et effectuait une danse ridicule de majorette en se servant de ses vêtements comme de pompons. Draco sentit que cette journée et cette nouvelle cohabitation n'allaitent pas être de tout repos.

"RENDEZ-MOI MES VÊTEMENTS" Le fait qu'il ait haussé la voix sembla paniquer l'autre qui se rapprocha à toute vitesse pour lui rendre ses habits en chuchotant fébrilement :

"Chuuuut ! Ils vont t'entendre !" Draco faillit lui répliquer que c'était bien le but que d'alerter les gardiens mais la surprise de ce revirement lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il recula à la hâte avec ses vêtements, sa pudeur toujours drapée et se cacha derrière le petit bout de planche ridicule qui composait son coin sanitaire pour passer son caleçon et le pantalon de son uniforme. Il sortit du recoin pour enfiler la chemise et passa le pull rêche par-dessus, ayant froid d'avoir été mordu par l'air polaire qui sévissait dans les cachots.

Une fois dignement vêtu, il se cala le plus loin possible de la grille dans un angle de son matelas. Il scruta l'autre qui venait de s'installer en tailleur sur le sol et jouait avec ce qui semblait être un lacet ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Las mais curieux, il réessaya :

"Qui êtes vous ?" L'autre fou furieux releva la tête pour lui sourire et cela envoya des frissons de dégoût tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco.

"Si vous ne me le dites pas, j'appelle les gardiens." L'autre vrilla son regard dans le sien comme pour éprouver dans quelle mesure il pouvait se fier à cette menace puis, comme un polisson qui avouerait son crime de mauvaise foi, il marmonna :

"Temius." Draco plissa les yeux.

"Je ne connais pas tous les Temius de la terre." L'autre gonfla les joues, mécontent, mais consentit à lâcher :

"Junior Temius." Draco chercha un peu mais dut reconnaître :

"Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes." L'autre eut un sourire content et Draco se dit que pour arborer une telle tête en étant enfermé ici il fallait être sacrément atteint.

"J'imagine que vous étiez déjà là hier quand je suis arrivé..." Temius hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Très jolies fesses au passage." Draco vira au rouge pivoine.

C'était humiliant. Quand il avait compris qu'il allait être jugé, il avait immédiatement envisagée la réclusion à Azkaban comme peine, conscient de la volonté de vengeance de la Lumière vis-à-vis du camp auquel il s'était rallié. Il avait imaginé les pires sévices qui auraient pu être portés à son encontre mais quelque part un stupide espoir qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre de ses pairs l'avait rassuré. Mais les vainqueurs n'étaient probablement pas les pires tout compte fait. Il devrait endurer à la fois le ressentiment des outragés et les coups bas des outrageurs. Son collègue colocataire s'agita dans son coin mais Draco ne lui accorda pas un regard. Quelque part, cela serait revenu à lui montrer qu'il se souciait de sa présence et il ne voulait pas lui faire cet honneur après la farce de mauvais goût dont il avait été victime. Un bruit humide et aspiré retentit plusieurs fois et Draco ferma fort les yeux. Sans nul doute l'autre essayait-il de l'appeler comme on appellerait un animal pour attirer son attention. Alors que le bruit retentissait encore, Draco entrouvrit imperceptiblement un œil et découvrit Temius occupé à jouer avec son lacet, concentré, sa langue produisant cet insupportable son dégoûtant en venant agacer le coin gauche de sa bouche grise. Le tic se répéta plusieurs fois et le garçon eut envie de vomir mais parvint à ignorer l'autre suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il lui fiche la paix.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

Une semaine plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il somnolait vaguement, son ventre commença à faire des siennes et grogna de mécontentement. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au matin et bien que n'étant pas spécialement porté sur la nourriture -n'étant pas un Weasley-, Draco ressentit un picotement indésirable dans son estomac. Celui-ci manifesta son inanition vivement et Draco se mit sur le ventre, bras croisés sous la tête, yeux toujours fermés, inspirant et expirant profondément pour se distraire de la faim. La voix de Temius chevrota avec amusement :

"On s'y fait vite. Tu verras, dans un mois du préféreras même jongler avec ton pain que de le manger." Pour illustrer ses propos, il se leva et tourna sur lui-même, mimant un clown habile dans un cirque itinérant. Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais nota tout de même la maigreur de son comparse. Il se dit sans grand espoir que Temius était déjà maigre à son entrée à Azkaban. Quelque chose chatouilla son cerveau et il prit sur lui pour demander :

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?" Temius s'arrêta de gigoter pour lui lancer un regard faussement furax. Il s'approcha de la grille, passa un bras au travers et tapota son genou accessible en assenant :

"C'est très indiscret monsieur Malfoy de demander ce genre de choses. C'est comme demander son âge à une femme ! Il ne faut pas croire mais nous autres prisonniers avons notre dignité." Venant du type qui jouait avec un lacet à quatre pattes dans la poussière en poussant des cris d'animal c'était difficile à croire. Narquois, Draco mima une courbette bien que toujours allongé, mais cette fois sur le flanc :

"Mille excuses Jeune Pucelle."

Temius éclata d'un grand rire totalement hystérique.

"Tous les Malfoy n'auraient donc pas un balai coincé dans le cul !" Il attendit quelques secondes, laissant la possibilité à Draco de plisser le nez, en bon Malfoy, et ajouta malicieusement :

"Mais je ne suis plus puceau depuis longtemps.

-Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à carrer..." répliqua instantanément Draco qui n'avait aucune envie d'évoquer ce genre de sujet avec un inconnu, un fou qui plus est.

"Tu peux pourtant remercier Tonton Rodolphus." Draco se releva instantanément.

"Par pitié, taisez-vous." Temius semblait ravi de l'avoir fait réagir mais fit la moue quand Draco se boucha les oreilles en le voyant ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Son tic revint encore, la langue sortant furtivement comme celle d'un iguane et piquant la commissure des lèvres pour partir se réfugier dans un bruit flasque dans sa bouche. Soudain Draco ouvrit de grands yeux et lâcha, presque en criant :

"PAR MERLIN ! VOUS ÊTES BARTY CROUPTON JUNIOR !" L'autre lui fit signe de se taire en jetant des regards effrayés vers la porte mais exécuta un salut guindé en chuchotant :

"Temius Junior pour vous servir." Draco eut alors très peur. Croupton aurait dû être mort depuis quatre ans ou du moins recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. McGonagall l'avait affirmé bon sang !

Bêtement, le garçon paniqua et demanda d'une voix blanche :

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" Barty souleva la manche de son uniforme et passa son bras gris entre deux barreaux, exhibant sa marque des Ténèbres.

"La même chose que toi Dracocius. Je reçois la récompense de bons et loyaux services." Son regard pétillait d'une lueur fanatique et Draco sentit que sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule. Assurément ne pourrait-il jamais plus dormir avec la pensée de cet hystérique notoire à proximité immédiate. Bon sang Croupton pouvait le toucher dans son sommeil en tendant seulement le bras ! Ce bras noirci qui servait de CV à lui seul. Draco devait garder son sang froid. L'autre était enfermé, comme lui, et sans magie. Et il y avait la grille. Il ne risquait rien ou pas grand-chose. Il détailla un peu son vis-à-vis : il était aussi peu musclé que lui et sans doute pourrait-il contrer sa force s'il lui venait l'idée de l'attaquer. Il se ragaillardit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore en vie ?" Croupton s'installa confortablement sur son matelas et expliqua.

"J'ai joué à pile ou face avec le Détraqueur. Pile il m'aspirait, face, il me fichait la paix. C'est tombé sur face." Draco le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Croupton éclata de rire en se roulant sur sa couverture couleur terre et Draco fut presque rassuré de se retrouver face au Temius qu'il côtoyait depuis une semaine.

Ils furent alors interrompus par le gardien qui ouvrit une petite trappe dans le bas de la porte et poussa un mini plateau garni d'un bol de soupe qui s'apparentait davantage à de l'eau chaude et d'un quignon de pain rassis. Draco songea aux légendes moldues sur l'eau et le pain sec qui servaient de ration aux prisonniers et se dit que ces gens-là n'avaient décidément aucune conscience d'à quel point leurs contes reflétaient une certaine réalité. Pas qu'il se soit intéressé à leurs croyances mais il avait entendu l'un des rares Nés-Moldus de sa maison babiller à ce propos à Poudlard. Il s'approcha du met en grimaçant et s'installa par terre pour manger. De son côté, Croupton avait écopé d'un fruit en supplément, une pomme. Draco lui jeta un regard jaloux et croqua dans son bout de pain rageusement. Il avait vraiment envie de dévorer l'aliment d'un seul coup mais craignait le service irrégulier des repas.

"Ne vient-il donc jamais à la même heure ?" Barty donna un coup de dent dans sa pomme et gémit de plaisir.

"Une fois il a oublié de venir pendant une semaine." Génial, il avait compris le double sens de sa question. Draco se sustenta alors miette par miette, alternant avec des gorgées d'eau tiède pour se rassasier plus efficacement. Peut être devrait-il en garder un peu pour le lendemain au cas où...

"Pourquoi avez-vous eu plus que moi aujourd'hui ?" Croupton s'amusa à le narguer en accentuant ses gémissements d'aise, croquant lentement dans la chair dure et peu juteuse du fruit.

"Parce que j'ai été sage depuis ton arrivée ma poule." Brrrr, Draco lui jeta un regard incrédule, sidéré par cette appellation ridicule. Il jeta des regards hostiles à son compagnon de cellule et se contenta de manger sans enthousiasme.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

"Voilà ce que ça donne de suivre papa..." souligna vicieusement Croupton. Draco serra les dents mais ne répondit rien à ce qui n'était qu'une vérité très dérangeante. Le Mangemort ne cessait de la lui ressortir deux ou trois fois par jour depuis qu'il était là. La langue adverse sortit furtivement et vint attaquer le coin droit des lèvres, nerveuse. Le jeune homme regarda celui qui quelques années plus tôt l'avait transformé en furet, l'affublant d'un surnom dont il n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser. Il se souvenait encore de l'étincelle de pur plaisir qui animait les yeux de Weasley chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait **[1]**. Draco décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

"Vous êtes la preuve vivante qu'il n'y a pas que les suiveurs qui tombent." Barty s'approcha des barreaux et passa son visage entre deux autant qu'il put. Son œil était animé d'une lueur folle et il sourit. Puis, il répondit :

"Es-tu aussi content que moi d'être ici ?" Draco plissa les yeux.

"Vous êtes cinglé..." Barty rit, d'un rire bête et ridicule et continua de le fixer.

"Mon emprisonnement est la preuve que je me suis battu de son côté." La vénération avec laquelle il utilisa le pronom personnel laissa Draco sans voix.

Puis, agacé, et pour repousser l'effroi que lui inspirait le prisonnier dans ces moments là, il se moqua :

"Vous en pinciez vraiment pour lui tout compte fait." Barty releva un sourcil. Draco tiqua. C'était sa manie à lui qu'il utilisait là ! Il songea furtivement qu'il allait peut être paraître aussi atteint dans quelques années et seul ce tic de l'œil permettrait encore de l'identifier, comme la langue lui permettait à lui de dire qu'il était en face de Bartemius Croupton Junior. Il frissonna. L'autre ricana.

"C'est vrai que le Seigneur était beau quand il m'a recruté. Mais il était trop sage. J'ai toujours aimé les types plus électriques." Draco écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Etait-il vraiment en train d'avoir cette discussion avec un Mangemort fanatique que le bon sens avait abandonné depuis des années ? Il soupira. Barty continua, pas dérangé pour un sou de l'ennuyer.

"Pour dire vrai, j'ai menti sur Tonton Rodolphus, ce n'était pas le premier et je l'ai … intimement fréquenté bien après son mariage. Dommage pour sa femme. Je l'aimais bien. Brave Bell', pourtant loin d'être une cloche crois-moi **[2]**. Elle oui, je dirais qu'elle était amoureuse de notre maître. Mais il n'aime personne, c'est bien connu. Quoique qu'il supportait Severus. Traître." Il cracha par terre. Draco laissa retomber sa tête contre la pierre suintante de son cachot. Il allait vraiment devoir supporter ce type ?

"Pourquoi m'ont-ils mis à côté de vous ?" se lamenta-t-il à voix haute. Barty ricana encore et Draco eut envie de se lever et de venir lui couper sa putain de langue qui se montrait encore.

"Moi je suis content. J'ai enfin quelqu'un à qui parler." Draco était persuadé que même les Détraqueurs ne supportaient plus Barty. Ceux-ci demeuraient étrangement absents et loin d'en être soulagé, le blond craignait cette absence imprévue. Il avait même saisi le regard inquiet de Barty lorsqu'il regardait en direction de la porte de sa cellule. L'autre continua de débiter des choses sur sa tante mais Draco n'y prêta aucune attention, fermant les yeux et tentant de faire le vide en lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, quelque chose lui effleura la cheville et il rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Barty avait bougé, passant ses jambes entre deux barreaux, et tentait d'attirer son attention en le touchant du bout de la chaussure. Draco ramena immédiatement ses jambes à lui et le fusilla du regard.

"Me touchez pas !" Barty haussa les épaules mais ne fut pas perturbé le moins du monde.

"Tu me rappelles ce type... Avery. Il supportait pas qu'on le touche. Enfin... En le connaissant mieux, je me suis vite rendu compte qu'au contraire... il aimait vraiment beaucoup être touché..." Il eut une mine lubrique et Draco gémit de désespoir. Voilà maintenant qu'il était mis au courant de la sexualité débridée de son voisin de cellule et de celle d'un Mangemort qu'il avait toujours vu comme un être asexué.

"Pitié... Fermez-là..." Barty rit encore.

"Allez Dracocius... Sois pas jaloux, on va alterner. Je te parle d'un de mes ex, et tu m'évoques une de tes copines." Draco lui jeta un regard agacé.

"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça." Un sourire de chat du Cheshire apparut sur la bouille rusée de Croupton Fils. Il susurra en tendant les lèvres :

"Dracocius..." Draco balança soudainement le pied et cogna fort le genou égaré de son côté des barreaux. Barty laissa échapper un miaulement plaintif mais rabattit son membre du bon côté de la grille.

"Tu es méchant. Comme ton père." Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il comprit enfin que Barty s'acharnerait s'il voyait qu'il le touchait.

"Si vous le dîtes..." Il referma les yeux, appuyant ses mains sur ses paupières. Elles étaient humides à cause de l'air ambiant. L'insupportable voix l'interrompit encore.

"J'attends Cocius... Raconte tout à Barty. Mignon comme t'es, tu devais bien avoir une petite amie, non ?" Draco détacha les syllabes quand il répondit, incrédule :

"Je suis coincé avec un Mangemort commère." Barty bouda un peu :

"ça fait quatre ans que je suis coincé là. Je suis un peu en manque. Tu pourrais avoir pitié de moi. Allez parle-moi de ta petite copine." Draco lui accorda un regard rapide.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous préfériez les gars." Barty chassa son objection d'une pichenette dans le vide.

"Oh allez, je suis plus à ça près." Draco lâcha d'un ton morne :

"Je n'avais pas de petite copine." Barty émit une plainte déçue et Draco s'autorisa un sourire. Peut être allait-il le lâcher.

"Pourquoi ?" Draco avait l'impression d'être avec un insupportable marmot qui ne pouvait pas tenir deux minutes en place sans poser de question.

"Qu'en sais-je ?" Barty insista :

"Je ne te croirai pas si tu me dis qu'aucune fille ne te courrait après. Riche, blond, les yeux clairs, mince et athlétique. N'importe qui tenterait sa chance. Déjà en Quatrième Année il y avait cette insupportable Parkinson qui te..." Draco ouvrit les yeux pour la énième fois et choqué, se concentra sur Barty. Sérieusement ? Il avait bavé sur leurs histoires adolescentes lorsqu'il avait pris la place de Fol Œil ? Il se força à répondre pour évacuer le surnaturel de la scène.

"Parkinson est un bouledogue." Barty hocha la tête.

"Pas faux. Mais les autres ?" Draco s'assit en tailleur car son dos commençait à le lancer.

"Je ne sais pas. Trop de seins, trop bêtes, les cheveux trop longs. Un tas de raisons." Barty renifla. Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de sa vie sentimentale vide avec lui. Ironiquement il tenta :

"Rien de mon côté donc à vous." Barty se redressa.

"Vraiment ?

"Oui oui allez-y" dit vivement Draco même s'il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, songeant que tant que Barty racontait, lui n'était pas obligé de participer.

"ça marche !" fit-il enthousiaste et il tapa dans ses mains comme un enfant sous le regard dépité de Draco.

"Sirius, mon premier copain !" Draco fit la moue. Sérieusement, l'aîné des Black avec Croupton ? Il était sceptique.

"Il avait un de ces culs... Minuscule, doux, chaud, le dépuceler a été une véritable merveille !" ça y était, Draco allait vomir.

"Sirius Black était le cousin de ma mère..." Barty éclata de rire.

"D'accord pardon... passons au deuxième." Il allait parler, enthousiaste puis se ravisa.

"Oh non... le deuxième est son oncle." Draco beugla :

"De quoi ?!" Barty mit les mains devant lui :

"Pour ma défense, ton grand-père maternel faisait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge." Draco se vautra sur le côté directement sur le sol.

"Merlin arrachez moi les oreilles..." Barty s'allongea aussi, collé aux barreaux, et resta silencieux et sérieux pendant quelques secondes. Etonné, Draco papillonna des yeux, les ayant un instant fermés. Barty eut un sourire canaille et dit : "En fait... c'était une blague. Ton grand-père était vieux, moche et terriblement obtus." Il marqua un temps et ajouta :

"Il semblerait que tous les hommes de ta famille soient tristement hétéros. Quel dommage, tant de beaux gars.

-Et Sirius Black ?

-A-t-il jamais fait quelque chose comme un Black ?" Draco se permit un bref rire intérieur avant de sombrer dans la somnolence.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

"Qu'y-a-t-il de si amusant pour ta tête blonde ?" Draco haussa les épaules. Il s'était laissé aller à un souvenir heureux. C'était une mauvaise idée mais la plupart du temps, il s'ennuyait, alors, son esprit se promenait dans les sentiers sinueux de son passé.

"Rien qui vous concerne." Barty grogna.

"Je me sens vieux." Draco releva un sourcil.

"Tutoie moi.

-Pardon ?" fit le garçon, abasourdi.

"Je te tutoie depuis ton arrivée. Tu pourrais faire pareil." Voilà quatre mois qu'il était à Azkaban. Il avait eut le droit à quatre douches et autant de lessives. Il parlait de temps en temps avec Barty Croupton Junior mais celui-ci l'agaçait encore bien trop pour qu'il apprécie sa présence. Toutefois, certaines de ses caractéristiques ne le rebutaient plus autant qu'avant. Peut être était-ce car l'autre détenu ne lui avait plus joué de sale tour.

-Vous êtes plus vieux que moi." Barty s'emporta :

"Oh la belle éducation... Par mes couilles Malfoy, tutoie-moi !" Draco rentra dans son jeu :

"Ta gueule vieux schnock."

Barty, surpris de ce revirement, partit d'un grand rire et ne se calma que pour préciser :

"Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

-Vous m'en direz tant...

-Je n'ai que trente-six ans.

-J'en ai la moitié moins." marmonna Draco. Soudain, il demanda :

"Comment avez-vous échappé aux Détraqueurs ?" Barty renifla.

"J'ai rendu un petit service à Fudge pour garder toute ma tête... " Draco le coupa :

"Oh tiens... Et il vous a trahi ?" Barty lui jeta un coup d'œil mauvais et le blond sourit, content de lui. Croupton semblait se la fermer quand il était vexé, il allait tout faire pour le maintenir dans cet état. Mais l'odieux ton canaille retentit à nouveau :

"On joue à Ni-Oui, Ni-Non ?" Barty avait décidé d'instaurer cette puérilité l'anniversaire du premier mois de Draco à Azkaban après avoir constaté que le blond tentait toujours de rester le plus concis possible dans ses réponses et abusait des mots concernés. Draco s'attelait depuis avec mauvaise grâce à lui démontrer qu'il pouvait être tout aussi bref avec un vocabulaire non moins varié. Draco soupira.

"Soit..."

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

Parfois, le silence que Draco chérissait tant était intolérable. Ses oreilles focalisaient sur le vacarme de l'Océan et il avait l'impression que son esprit était possédé par le déchaînement des éléments qui se feraient legilimens. Dans ces moments, sa tête le brûlait et à Azkaban, on ne pouvait espérer de sort apaisant ou de potion calmante. Alors Draco priait pour que Barty parle pour le distraire, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire en premier.

"T'as des parloirs ?" Draco soupira presque de soulagement.

"Ouais.

-Avec qui ?

-Personne." Barty trépigna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Draco se fit cassant.

"Ma mère est morte et mon père enfermé. Rogue était mon parrain mais cette saleté de serpent l'a buté. Y'a personne dehors. Probable que mon parloir ne me serve à rien." Ayant pourtant craché à la mention de son parrain, Barty demanda sans hésiter :

"Tu me le files alors ?" Draco le scruta.

"On ne peut pas faire ça.

-Bien sûr que si, il faut demander au gardien." Draco soupira.

"Qui viendrait te voir de toute façon ?" Barty haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. Les badauds seraient peut être curieux.

-Personne ne sait que vous êtes vivant." Rappela Draco. Barty lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet à travers la grille et assena, faussement rancunier :

"Leur compagnie serait plus agréable que la tienne. Comme quoi avoir un beau cul ne fait pas tout." Draco se redressa instantanément.

"Pardon ?!" Barty laissa son regard traîner sur lui sans aucune pudeur.

"Tu oublies vite Crevette. Ta première nuit ici était chaude bouillante."

Au souvenir de celle-ci, Draco rougit. Il était habitué à ne pas dormir avec les vêtements qu'il portait en journée et même s'il avait eu froid, il avait tenu à ne pas garder son uniforme qui lui collait à la peau. Il avait alors dormi nu sous la couverture rêche qui couvrait son matelas de fortune. Depuis bien sûr, il avait renoncé à cette pratique et sérieusement revu ses priorités. Il balbutia :

"ESPECE DE PORC" Barty le regarda, surpris, puis se roula par terre en riant. Quand il cessa, Draco était toujours rouge pivoine et évitait son regard.

"Oh ça va Crevette... J'ai vu qu'un bout de fesse quand t'as bougé dans ton sommeil. T'as trop tenu ton drap au réveil pour que j'en voie plus. Si tu veux je te montre les miennes et on est quittes." Draco allait protester mais n'eut rien le temps de dire que Barty se retournait et abaissait vivement son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Le blond laissa échapper un cri totalement aigu et se cacha les yeux vivement. Barty se rhabilla et ne se pria pas de le chambrer.

"Oui je sais, elles font souvent cet effet. ça ne me dérange pas si tu veux te toucher la nuit en pensant à mes fesses." Draco le traita de dégénéré et se hissa sur son lit, sous la couverture, et lui tourna le dos obstinément. Barty tenta d'attirer à nouveau son attention par la suite mais peine perdue.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Barty avait rejoint son lit et que Draco avait enfin la paix, le jeune homme entendit des bruissements bizarres, comme un souffle erratique et des draps malmenés. Il comprit un peu tard que Barty était en train de se masturber, quelques gémissements lui échappant parfois. Draco se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant, convaincu d'être dégoûté à la pensée de cet homme fou qui se livrait à une activité si basse, apparemment peu préoccupé à l'idée d'être surpris, comme un animal. Il révisa son jugement quelques minutes plus tard quand son propre membre prit vie et qu'il le massa en mordant son oreiller, s'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son ou mouvement qui alerterait son voisin lui aussi indisposé. Il jouit en tremblant imperceptiblement, de la sueur sur son front, et se rappela trop tard qu'il n'avait plus de baguette pour profiter d'un sort de nettoyage. Il aurait bien honte le lendemain en rendant ses draps au geôlier. Et ce n'était que la fin de la première année...

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

"Je suis désolé pour l'histoire de la fouine tu sais." Draco leva lentement le regard vers Barty. Jusque là, il y avait eu une forme d'accord tacite entre eux de ne pas évoquer ce regrettable incident qui remontait à la Quatrième Année de Draco. Le blond refusait de lui pardonner si vite mais ne souhaitait pas que l'autre sache que cet instant avait déterminé des années de moqueries. Barty se mordillait les lèvres contritement mais l'effet était régulièrement gâché par sa langue nerveuse qui ne cessait d'interrompre le geste.

"Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai trouvé ça marrant mais moins que si j'avais dû le faire sur Potter. Draco lui accorda enfin une œillade glaciale.

"Vous l'avez fait pour le défendre, ne vous fichez pas de moi." Barty haussa les épaules et se lécha les lèvres volontairement cette fois-ci.

"Il fallait bien que j'assure ma couverture." Draco grogna.

"Et puis ton intervention contrecarrait mes plans. Cet imbécile est incapable de réfléchir quand il est énervé et il devait vraiment songer à une stratégie pour ces foutus dragons." Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre de quelque manière que ce soit à son monologue. Barty s'impatienta bientôt.

"Allez quoi... Sois sympa, je demande jamais pardon.

-ça tombe bien je ne pardonne jamais." répliqua Draco, acide.

Barty émit un rire ravi.

"Encore un truc de Malfoy hein Dracocius ?

-Ta gueule." Barty produisit un son conquis. Il singea plus Lucius que Draco en rétorquant :

"Un Malfoy n'est jamais grossier." Draco se retint de sourire. C'était tout de même bigrement bien imité. Barty n'était cependant pas dupe et prit une grosse voix qui ne trompa personne :

"Un Malfoy ne se moque pas d'un autre Malfoy." Draco se mordit carrément la langue pour ne pas sourire à nouveau. Bien que totalement imprévisible et gênant, Barty était parfois une distraction appréciable.

"Au fait... Comment c'est dans le caleçon de Crabbe ?" Draco ouvrit des yeux dangereusement sombres. Il chopa son traversin et le balança sur Barty à travers les barreaux. Il ne traversa pas bien sûr et l'autre prisonnier se jeta hors de son lit pour s'en emparer et le récupérer de son côté. Draco ferma les yeux, en colère contre lui-même. Il n'avait plus d'oreiller maintenant.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouviez à … à lui ?" Osa Draco un matin après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de son quignon sec. En un an de vie mitoyenne, il n'avait pas encore percé ce mystère. Barty, qui s'était lancé dans le récit de son premier repas après son évasion d'Azkaban, se figea. Pour une fois, l'intervention de Draco paya et son camarade se tut, étonné d'une telle question. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir prononcé le nom du mage noir mais c'était encore quelque chose qui le bloquait, non pas comme on craint un nom pour ce qu'il définit mais plutôt comme la cause de souvenirs amers qu'on souhaite éluder. Barty resta étrangement sérieux. Son regard scanna le visage de Draco. Le blond prit brutalement conscience qu'il n'avait pas que Bartemius II, le fils raté et dérangé de feu le presque Ministre. Les tâches de rousseur qui piquetaient les traits de Barty tremblèrent quand sa peau bougea sous l'impulsion de l'ouverture de sa bouche.

"Est-ce que tu aimes ton père ?" Draco sentait que la question demandait réflexion. Il regarda ailleurs lorsqu'il affirma honteusement :

"Non." A vrai dire, Draco avait honte d'être le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Sa lâcheté coulait dans ses propres veines. Barty conclut :

"Voilà pourquoi."

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

Draco se mordit la main jusqu'au sang, tentant de s'empêcher de la porter à la bosse qui déformait son uniforme de détenu. Il avait besoin de se toucher. Bien qu'il ait une libido grandement dégradée depuis son incarcération, il est des besoins naturels qui demandent à être assouvis. Pourtant, il était inconcevable de revivre l'humiliation des premières masturbations. C'était toujours la veille de la douche et de la laverie que lui ou Barty décidaient de se soulager. Ainsi, on ne restait pas un mois durant avec des draps poisseux ou rêches de semence sèche. Cela était arrivé à Draco une fois et il en avait été assez écœuré pour ne pas récidiver. Demain il aurait de nouveaux draps. Mais le regard du gardien, hautain et plein de supériorité, l'empêchait de se satisfaire, soumettant son humanité au regard scrutateur de son geôlier une fois le soleil levé. Draco laissa quelques larmes couler, des larmes de rage de devoir se contenir de la sorte. Comment faisait Barty pour ne jamais subir les remarques acerbes du gardien, alors que Draco l'entendait se caresser régulièrement ?

"Besoin d'aide Crevette ?" Draco sursauta et se retourna, surpris de trouver Barty contre les barreaux, le visage malicieux coincé entre deux barres de fer. Ses cheveux étaient en broussaille comme souvent, et ses mains entouraient le métal froid.

"Dégagez." Draco était contrarié par sa présence dans un moment si peu opportun. Barty s'assit en tailleurs, le regardant.

"Tu ne devrais pas lutter. C'est quelque chose de normal." Honteux, Draco hurla :

"Taisez-vous !" Il s'enroula dans son drap et sa couverture, se retournant pour essayer de l'ignorer, mortifié et très mal en cet instant. Un soupir lent et profond l'étonna mais il ne réagit pas à ce comportement inhabituel. Il entendit pourtant Barty bouger et soudain, son lit subit une embardée brusque et fut tiré vers les barreaux. Draco se dépêtra maladroitement de ses draps et tenta d'échapper à la poigne de Barty lorsque celui-ci le tira vivement vers lui. Il bloqua ses épaules avec l'un de ses bras, et utilisa l'autre, qu'il passa dans l'espace situé entre deux barreaux, pour ramener son bassin contre la cloison ajourée qui les séparait. Draco demanda d'une voix blanche, incapable de se libérer :

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" Barty déposa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux et murmura :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas... Rien de mal."

Draco n'en fut pas convaincu, encore moins lorsque la main de Barty s'inséra sous les vêtements, caressant son ventre pour remonter titiller ses tétons. Draco voulut crier pour appeler à l'aide mais Barty descendit brusquement sa main pour saisir son sexe chaud et raide. Draco se mordit la lèvre tant le mouvement exercé de haut en bas sur son pénis était bienvenu. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que Barty le touche, mais c'était d'une certaine manière moins humiliant que quand il se touchait seul. Ici, la responsabilité de la honte ressentie au matin semblait détournée au profit de Barty. Le Mangemort fit bouger la main qui tenait les épaules vers les mamelons tendus de Draco, les pinçant. Le jeune homme haleta bien vite, tentant désespérément de faire cesser tout cela toutefois :

"Arrêtez... Barty... Non..." Quand son compagnon de cellule massa ses testicules, Draco se cambra contre lui, son "Non" bien trop coopératif pour ne pas être un "Oui...". Barty avait toujours la tête au niveau de ses cheveux et Draco songea brièvement qu'il avait dû rapprocher au maximum leurs lits, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas du déménagement de la couche de Barty. La main réinvestit sa hampe et le pouce du détenu frotta le sommet de sa queue en des mouvements circulaires qui firent gémir Draco sourdement. Des larmes de soulagement inondaient ses joues et son dos s'arqua vivement alors que son sperme recouvrait la main de Barty qui soupirait fort dans sa nuque.

Draco tremblait de la tête aux pieds mais parvint à se retourner sur son matelas. Il voulait fixer avec rancœur Barty lorsqu'il le lâcha mais ne put qu'observer avec curiosité l'autre homme, pantalon baissé et chemise relevée, qui se donnait du plaisir en se stimulant doublement : le sexe et le torse. Draco n'avait jamais été du genre à comparer les tailles dans les vestiaires mais ses yeux n'en firent qu'à leur tête cette nuit là et il fixa impunément la chair claire, enflée, la pilosité un peu plus sombre que la sienne et les bourses rondes d'être pleines. Inconsciemment, il saliva, son sexe mou et humide s'érigeant à demi et il hoqueta lorsque Barty crispa le poing autour de sa verge en se libérant. Un petit jet clair vola et retomba sur le ventre creux de Barty qui respirait avec difficulté, un bras sur ses yeux, reprenant doucement son souffle. Draco nu sur sa couverture, observait Barty qui se calmait, le pénis gorgé de sang à nouveau.

L'autre détenu ouvrit les yeux après avoir ôté son bras et le découvrit excité à nouveau. Il eut un demi-sourire et passa un bras à travers l'alignement de lances grises pour le faire bouger. Au souvenir de la terrible tension que Barty lui avait permis d'évacuer, Draco le laissa faire. Il se retrouva bientôt à genoux, le ventre contre la grille, son sexe passé entre deux barreaux. Barty se positionna au niveau de celui-ci et sa langue le parcourut lentement, cherchant ici ou là des zones érogènes. Draco geignit mais cette fois, il ne tenta pas de reculer, offrant au contraire des coups de bassin à la cloison indésirable. Barty le suçait étroitement et c'est dans sa bouche que Draco éjacula une deuxième fois, les mains de son camarade massant ses fesses nues. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les barreaux et il cria son plaisir gravement. Barty avala tout ce que sa bouche reçut et nettoya le sexe du plus jeune avec application. Epuisé, Draco s'éloigna de la grille et se laissa retomber sur le flanc, face à Barty. Son souffle était erratique et le Mangemort laissa son bras s'immiscer dans la cellule de son comparse, posant sa main sur son genou, caressant et remontant sur une hanche, flattant les côtes, descendant un peu dans le dos.

Draco derrière ses paupières closes était bouleversé. Il n'avait jamais bénéficié d'attentions auparavant, qu'elles soient sexuelles ou même seulement affectives ou douces. La main qui effleurait gentiment sa peau, était celle qui avait su jeter le doloris à deux reprises. Il frissonna. Barty parvint à attraper la couverture de Draco et à la remonter sur son corps maigre. Sa main caressa encore même quand le blond fut endormi, le visage beaucoup moins tendu que depuis deux ans. Il observa les traits fins de Draco, sa peau jeune bien que plus terne désormais. Ce garçon n'avait rien à faire là. Il avait entendu par d'autres détenus que le fils Malfoy n'avait jamais agi avec beaucoup d'entrain. Il avait d'ailleurs échoué dans une mission essentielle que lui avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il en avait eu l'occasion, il n'avait pas dénoncé Harry Potter pour qu'il soit livré à Voldemort, bien que son père l'ait fortement poussé à le faire. Barty toucha du bout de l'index la joue de Draco, son oreille, son cou, son épaule, son coude, sa main. Puis, il resta sagement de son côté de la cellule. Il prononça toutefois une incantation à voix basse.

Le lendemain matin, Draco rendit des draps sans souillure à son gardien, jetant des regards suspicieux du côté de son compagnon de cellule qui trépignait d'aller à la douche. Avait-il rêvé ce qui s'était passé ?

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

"Malfoy ! Parloir !" Draco releva un sourcil surpris mais se hissa hors de son lit sur lequel il s'était couché, pensif. Il entendit Barty s'agiter dans la cellule à côté mais pour se cacher dans un angle de la pièce. Le jeune homme se demandait parfois si son colocataire craignait que, le nouveau Ministre ne le sachant pas vivant, ne le découvre et n'en vienne à lui faire recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Le plus jeune des deux prisonniers quitta donc les lieux. Il peina à suivre son geôlier dans les couloirs glissants de l'ignoble prison, ses muscles atrophiés témoignant de son inactivité chronique. Pourtant, Draco avait tenté de se maintenir en forme du mieux qu'il pouvait, en faisant des pompes sur le sol, en s'étirant, en faisant des abdominaux. Mais faire du sport lorsqu'on est mal nourri ne paie pas des masses et il devait souvent se reposer pour ne pas risquer l'évanouissement. Ils remontèrent dans les étages et la lumière aveugla Draco lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir moins sale. Le blond ne se leurrait pas, la lumière présente était artificielle. Mais c'était déjà ça de pris.

Il papillonna des yeux quand on le fit rentrer dans une pièce de dimensions modestes, au centre de laquelle se tenaient seulement une table et deux chaises face à face. Sur l'une d'elles, Draco eut la surprise d'identifier Potter. On le fit s'asseoir en vis-à-vis de celui-ci et le gardien sortit, marmonnant seulement :

"Une demi-heure." Draco resta silencieux. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son ennemi d'enfance venait le trouver après trois ans d'incarcération. Le brun se frotta les cheveux, mal à l'aise et énonça :

"On m'a dit que tu n'utilisais pas tes parloirs." Draco regarda autour d'eux mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse capturer son regard hormis Potter. Résigné à le fixer, il constata que son visage était moins rond, ses yeux plus ternes, ses mains plus larges et son menton couvert d'une pilosité qu'il ne lui avait pas connue à l'adolescence.

"Je n'ai envie de voir personne." Potter se tritura les mains et sembla comprendre sa méprise au bout de quelques secondes.

"Oh. Oui. La famille..." Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Eh oui, papa en prison, maman sous une dalle en béton, et parrain Severus vidé de son sang. Pas grand monde de qui recevoir des chocogrenouilles en effet. Potter tenta :

"Tu peux aussi demander à voir des amis tu sais..." Draco avait déjà envisagé la chose. Crabbe était mort. Goyle était forcément incarcéré aussi et Pansy croupissait peu loin, il en était certain. Quant aux autres, ce n'étaient pas à proprement parler des amis. Et aucun ne se déplacerait pour parler avec lui. Et de quoi parleraient-ils d'abord. C'était mieux de ne demander personne, ainsi, on ne s'humiliait pas d'une absence. Il ne répondit pas à Potter.

Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier se racla la gorge et tenta :

"Ecoute... Je sais qu'on ne s'entendait pas très bien." Draco ne l'aurait contredit pour rien au monde.

"Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais ta mère m'a protégé juste avant que je n'affronte Voldemort." Draco frissonna.

"C'est en partie grâce à elle que j'ai pu le vaincre. Et d'une certaine manière, tu m'as aidé aussi." Draco fronça les sourcils, confus. Il n'avait jamais accordé son aide à Potter. Celui-ci grimaça et s'expliqua :

"Si tu m'avais dénoncé au Manoir lors de notre Septième Année, je n'aurais pas pu réunir les armes qui m'ont conduit à le défaire." Draco releva un sourcil sincèrement étonné. Il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès. D'une voix grave il éluda :

"Admettons..." Potter hocha la tête et inspira un grand coup.

"Tu comprendras peut être pas mais... Je me sens redevable. Pour toi un peu mais surtout pour ta mère. Alors comme elle... Enfin comme je ne peux pas la remercier personnellement... Enfin je peux toujours t'aider. Mon parrain a été enfermé ici. Il a eu le temps de m'en parler quelquefois avant de mourir. Si je peux rendre ta détention moins... moins horrible. Alors je veux le faire."

Draco fixa Potter, éberlué. Il savait que les Gryffondor avaient des ressources inépuisables en matière d'incohérence et de bonté mal distribuée. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Potter, le chef de file de la Lumière, prendrait sous son aile un Mangemort condamné. La colère passa outre l'incompréhension pour résonner entre les quatre murs :

"C'est ridicule !" Potter soupira.

"Je ne souhaite pas discuter de cela avec toi. Dis moi seulement ce qu'il te manque et je tenterais d'intervenir pour que tu en disposes." Draco allait refuser, obtus, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment passer non plus à côté d'une telle occasion. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus urgent : le pot de chambre changé trop peu souvent ? Les repas trop maigres ? La douche qui se faisait parfois attendre plus de deux mois ? Ou alors son intimité au profit d'une cellule individuelle. Non... Seul, il finirait marteau.

"De l'eau." Potter le fixa, perplexe.

"Par... Pardon ?" Draco regarda à gauche, les joues écarlates de honte.

"Un accès direct à l'eau Potter." L'ancien rouge-et-or hocha la tête.

"Je vais voir si on peut t'octroyer un lavabo." Draco ferma les yeux, refusant de se laisser gagner par l'espoir, mais quelque part soulagé. Le brun se leva et lui tendit la main maladroitement. Draco la regarda, non sans se remémorer une scène passée, et la serra de mauvaise grâce. Lorsque Potter quitta les lieux, Draco lâcha, furieux :

"Merci !" Potter sursauta mais eut un rire bref, tant surpris qu'amusé par la constance de leurs rapports.

Une semaine plus tard, Barty caressait avec amour le petit bac en pierre grise auquel il pouvait accéder en tendant le bras, actionnant avec ravissement un robinet laid mais fonctionnel qui diffusait une eau glaciale mais potable. Draco s'endormit avec le sourire ce soir-là, apaisé quant aux questions de soif et d'hygiène pour quelques temps. Peut être, si Potter revenait, aurait-il droit à du savon la prochaine fois...

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

"Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire là Barty ?" Draco et son voisin n'avaient jamais récidivé en trois ans l'expérience troublante des draps propres. C'est sous cette appellation que Draco avait caché la terrible réalité de leur fricotement sexuel. Il se faisait souvent la réflexion qu'il avait tout bonnement halluciné tout cela à cause de la faim. Pour autant, vivre autant de temps avec une seule personne rapprocherait n'importe qui et ils avaient chacun fait des efforts pour que leur cohabitation soit la moins pénible possible. Barty n'avait cessé de geindre jusqu'à ce que Draco le tutoie enfin et le jeune homme s'y était accoutumé, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Parfois, en observant Barty, il constatait que si la prison l'avait vieilli et que de toute manière il avait un certain nombre d'années de plus que lui, le prisonnier gardait une attitude jeune. Une fois, le fils unique des Crouption avait vaguement expliqué qu'il était rentré à Azkaban lors de ses dix-neuf ans, et qu'il avait cessé de vieillir à ce moment là. Il n'en était pas ressorti assez longtemps pour mûrir et stagnait tout bonnement depuis son retour. Draco ressentait un peu la même chose. Lui aussi était rentré au même âge en prison. Il ne passait pas par beaucoup d'étapes vécues par les autres garçons de sa génération. Il ne finirait pas ses études, ne trouverait pas de travail, ne rencontrerait pas de jeune femme, ne se marierait pas, n'aurait pas d'enfants. Il lui semblait être en pension ici, comme un éternel adolescent. Alors, quelque part, Barty et lui avaient le même âge.

Le blond plissa les yeux lorsque Barty fit passer l'intégralité d'un de ses draps de son côté de la grille. Il se leva et s'approcha.

"Tu m'expliques ?" Barty leva un regard coupable sur lui et marmonna :

"Laver." Draco jeta un œil distrait au lavabo que Potter lui avait fait installer depuis longtemps maintenant, au savon carré et jaunâtre qui reposait sur une petite étagère comprenant une serviette, deux brosses à dent et un dentifrice. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son confort était plus grand depuis qu'il acceptait de voir Potter tous les deux mois. Il vivait toujours comme un moldu, il ne fallait pas trop en demander, mais avait réussi à obtenir une planche plus haute et plus large qui lui garantissait une totale intimité quand il devait se soulager. Il avait d'ailleurs un siège à son pot, plus grand, désormais. Les questions d'hygiène avaient été les premières à le préoccuper et elles étaient presque résolues. Il aurait souhaité avoir droit à plus de douches mais la présence du lavabo palliait bien à cet inconvénient, de même que celui de la lessive. Il pouvait désormais laver ses draps. Certes il fallait des jours pour qu'ils sèchent dans cette cellule mal aérée mais ils avaient presque un semblant de fraîcheur quand il en dotait à nouveau le lit après. Barty lui fit alors un regard suppliant. Draco soupira :

"Allez donne moi ça." Il réceptionna les draps et entreprit de les laver sous le regard joyeux de son compagnon d'infortune.

Si avant Azkaban Draco avait été égoïste, cela avait cessé et il faisait profiter Barty de son confort lorsqu'il le pouvait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé deux et non pas une brosse à dent par exemple. Dernièrement, il avait eu un peigne, grand luxe dont il ne se lassait pas. Par contre, ses cheveux et sa barbe avaient largement poussé depuis qu'il était ici et il avait été humilié mais contraint de demander à Potter de le raser et le coiffer mieux, les gardiens refusant de lui fournir de quoi s'occuper de cela, malgré les demandes répétées de Potter. Le gryffondor n'était pas coiffeur ni barbier dans la vraie vie et le résultat était mitigé mais au moins il n'avait plus à subir les moqueries de Barty sur son allure négligée. Celui-ci s'était pourtant singulièrement tu lorsque Draco lui avait demandé pourquoi ses cheveux ne poussaient pas, ni les poils de son menton. Il y avait quelque malice dans cette affaire et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien avec l'affaire des draps propres du début de leur collocation. Appeler ainsi leur cohabitation forcée lui faisait du bien et le convainquait que la situation aurait pu être normale dans un autre contexte. Il soupira en rinçant pour la troisième fois les draps de son ami. L'eau coulait encore noire dans la canalisation étroite. Il frotta encore cinq fois et enfin le tissu gris reparut blanc cassé bien qu'un peu jaunâtre. Barty battit des mains, heureux. Draco essora le tout et lui passa le linge à travers les barreaux. L'autre passa un bras du côté de Draco, attrapa sa nuque violemment et le fit rencontrer le métal humide abruptement. Draco pesta, un peu effrayé que Barty ne s'attaque à lui mais ouvrit des yeux exorbités alors que son camarade lui collait un bisou baveux au coin des lèvres. Croupton eut un rire bref et lança à la cantonade : "Merci !" avant de se terrer dans l'angle le plus éloigné de Draco en gloussant, fier de son tour.

Draco allait hurler et s'indigner mais la trappe de communication de sa porte s'ouvrit en chuintant.

"Malfoy ! Parloir !" Draco grinça des dents vers Barty :

"Tu ne paies rien pour attendre !" Il attendit que son gardien n'ouvre et ne le laisse sortir, et le suivit distraitement sans prêter attention au décor sinistre qu'ils traversaient. C'était comme se déplacer dans le noir de sa propre maison. Il retrouva presque avec contentement la pièce étroite et mal éclairée qui servait de cadre aux entrevues avec Potter. Celui-ci, comme d'habitude, était gêné et nerveux assis sur sa chaise terne. Draco s'installa, presque de bonne humeur. Vif et mordant comme au temps de Poudlard, il taquina son ennemi préféré :

"Alors Potter, on a croisé Voldemort ?" Sa propre audace à prononcer ce nom le surprit mais pas tant que Potter qui ouvrit grand la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, profondément choqué. Il bafouilla, comme si c'était nécessaire un "Non non" maladroit et Draco s'autorisa un rictus méprisant. Mais il n'oubliait pas pour autant que celui qui se tenait en face de lui était la clé de son quotidien plein d'espoir. Car la venue de Potter et l'efficacité de ses requêtes avaient sacrément requinqué Draco.

"Je plaisantais." Potter hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

"J'en déduis que tu vas relativement bien." Draco marmonna un "Mmmm" évasif mais avec un sourire en coin.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui ?" Draco avait l'impression d'être au marché. Cette idée saugrenue aurait pu le faire rire s'il n'avait pas l'impression de perdre à son tour la raison. Vraiment, fréquenter Barty n'aidait pas. Draco prit la peine de réfléchir. En matière de confort, il ne pensait pas pouvoir obtenir plus. Peut être devrait-il tenter les loisirs ?

"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de quoi lire ?" Potter se gratta la tête.

"Je vais me renseigner. Tu as une préférence ?" Draco songea que les cours lui manquaient. Il n'avait pas pu passer ses ASPICS. Il était convaincu qu'il ne trouverait jamais de travail à sa sortie du fait de son passé de Mangemort. Alors les ASPICS...

"Un livre de Potions. Ou de Sortilèges. Enfin quelque chose qui me change les idées." Potter grimaça.

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils autoriseront cela... Pas quelque chose qui a un lien avec la Magie et qui pourrait t'aider à..." Il laissa la phrase en suspens, n'osant pas contrarier le prisonnier. Draco bouillait intérieurement. Comment voulaient-ils qu'il s'évade, même avec des connaissances théoriques en Potions ou Sortilèges ?! Il n'avait plus de baguette et pas d'ingrédients à portée de main. Et quand bien même il lui faudrait un chaudron et du feu et la préparation d'une potion ne passerait pas inaperçue que diable ! Il ravala sa salive.

"Je vois..." Il se creusa la tête encore cinq minutes.

"Du parchemin et une plume, tu crois que ça irait ?" Potter eut un sourire triste :

"Oui je pense." Il marqua un temps.

"Encore désolé." Draco fit un geste vague. C'était déjà ça de pris. Il regagna sa cellule peu de temps après.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

Ils n'avaient pas voulu lui accorder le parchemin et la plume. A la place, on lui avait fourni un cahier. Il ne savait pas comment s'écrivait le mot, mais il était resté pantois devant le petit rectangle épais contenant beaucoup de pages. C'était comme un journal intime mais le papier était moins épais, la couverture étrangement lisse. Il y avait des lignes violettes qui se croisaient, formant un quadrillage étrange strié de petits rais bleus. Les lignes, lui avait dit Barty, servaient à écrire droit. Draco avait pour écrire un bâtonnet avec une mine étrange au travers duquel on voyait l'encre. Il fallait couvrir le bâtonnet d'un chapeau pour empêcher l'encre de sécher et d'être inutilisable par la suite. Ce n'était pas facile de tenir cet outil. Mais assez vite, Draco constata les avantages du stylo. ça ne bavait pas, contrairement à la plume et on pouvait le tenir dans n'importe quel sens, on pouvait écrire. Il y avait un grand nombre de pages et Draci avait décidé de commencer par noter toutes les recettes de Potions dont il se souvenait pour ne pas les oublier et aussi pour avoir devant les yeux la preuve qu'il était instruit. Quand il prenait son cahier, il poussait son lit contre la grille et s'adossait à celle-ci. Cela permettait à Barty de lire par-dessus son épaule.

"Tu t'es trompé." Draco fronça les sourcils en relisant l'énoncé de la Potion de Cicatrisation des Brûlures. Barty glissa son bras contre lui pour pointer du doigt la quatrième ligne.

"Verser de l'eau jusqu'à moitié de votre chaudron. Portez à ébullition. Insérer la poudre de cheminette et tournez quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ajoutez deux dents de Puffskein. C'est ici que tu dérailles. Ce n'est pas deux dents mais deux incisives." Draco se retourna pour le regarder.

"Quelle différence ?" Barty leva les yeux au ciel.

"Le Puffskein sécrètent une forme de poison épais qui lui sert à ramollir ce qu'il veut manger. Ce sont les résidus séchés contenus à l'intérieur des incisives qui sont utiles à la potion. L'agent présent dans le poison détend les tissus abîmés, ce qui facilite le travail des autres ingrédients pour retrouver une peau à l'aspect presque originel." Draco scruta le visage de Barty pendant de longues minutes. Ses yeux pétillaient mais pas de cet éclat terrifiant caractéristique de l'hystérie. Il s'agissait d'une lumière plus calme, plus profondément ancrée dans l'iris, quelque chose qui s'approchait davantage de la stimulation intellectuelle couplée à la curiosité culturelle. Draco hésita quelques secondes, le stylo en l'air, puis barra la ligne dénoncée pour la remplacer par : "Ajouter deux incisives de Puffskein." Barty émit un son satisfait, presque soulagé, et Draco continua d'écrire la recette non sans écouter la respiration exceptionnellement calme de son voisin.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

Une nuit d'Octobre 2005, Draco en eut assez. Il se leva et déplaça son lit contre la grille qui le séparait de Barty. Il ôta sa chemise et son pantalon d'uniforme et se rallongea, nu, à proximité immédiate des barreaux. Il pouvait presque sentir la froideur du fer forgé qui s'écaillait un peu. Il entendit remuer dans la cellule adjacente mais Barty ne se montra pas comme quand il savait qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il voulait parler. Draco l'appela doucement. Le prisonnier, cette fois clairement sollicité, s'assit sur son lit qui était sagement contre le mur. Il regarda Draco, sans parler, attendant qu'il s'explique. Draco était un peu déconcerté par ce mutisme. Il avait l'habitude de supporter le flot incessant des propos de Barty, son ton enjoué, ses remarques moqueuses, et toute cette vie qu'il incarnait, malice enfantine sans limites. Le blond ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Mais il avait envie qu'ils recommencent. Parce qu'il en était certain, il ne rêvait pas à chaque fois qu'il se masturbait et qu'au matin ses draps étaient propres. Barty y était pour quelque chose.

"Tu ne veux pas dormir... Là ?" Il indiqua d'un geste approximatif l'espace près de la grille. Barty hocha la tête et se leva. Il poussa son lit pour qu'il soit à côté de celui de Draco, seule la cloison qui coupait leur cellule en deux les séparant. Il se rallongea, face à Draco, mais ferma les yeux en feignant se rendormir.

Draco sentit sa gorge sèche et frissonna à cause de la température ambiante. Il se recoucha aussi mais continua de détailler les traits du visage du dormeur. Il y avait juste un filet de lune qui perçait le petit soupirail englobant un minuscule carré de chacun des deux espaces. Le visage de Barty était très clair. Mais contrairement à Draco qui faisait blafard, le sien était d'une lumière qu'on aurait pu observer dans un bol de lait tiède au petit déjeuner, rassurant. Ses cheveux par contre, Draco s'en était moqué. Lui était fier d'avoir des cheveux presque blancs, il trouvait que c'était singulier et qu'on ne pouvait pas le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors que Barty arborait un amas de brins de paille vifs assez commun. Et pourtant, ses cheveux étaient peut être ce qui lui ressemblait le plus dans son apparence. A la fois fou et simple. Touchant. Pour l'instant, ses paupières étaient closes mais si elles se repliaient, Draco savait qu'il trouverait deux cercles sombres, d'un brun automnal, comme du bois mouillé par la pluie d'Octobre. Il y avait bien longtemps que Draco n'avait pas bénéficié d'une promenade en plein air sous une bise fraîche mais revigorante. Barty Croupton Junior n'était pas beau. Il était apaisant bien que dérangé. Ce paradoxe étonnait Draco tous les jours.

Il approcha sa tête de la grille, son souffle chaud faisant plisser le nez de Barty. Accumulant son courage dans son ventre, Draco tendit une main qui se faufila entre deux barrières en métal et toucha la main de Barty. Doucement, il l'attira, ainsi que le bras, de son côté. Le prisonnier n'ouvrit pas les yeux une seule fois, même quand Draco fit voyager sa main sur sa hanche, descendre le long de sa cuisse, contourner son genou, remonter, dévaler le creux de ses côtes et remonter sur son torse. Puis, Draco, essoufflé mais frigorifié, garda la main de Barty collée à lui, contre ses pectoraux. Un peu déçu que Barty ne participe pas à l'échange, il ferma les yeux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'une réaction s'opéra. Draco sentit la paume calleuse bouger et se promener légèrement sur lui. Il la laissa faire, dégageant ses doigts de la main adverse. Celle-ci s'installa dans son dos et le rapprocha du corps opposé. Draco retint son souffle lorsque celui de Barty balaya son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche lorsque la langue de Barty humidifia ses lèvres et la reçut en se cambrant contre le rideau de fer poussant un soupir de désir qui poussa Barty à caresser ses fesses et l'arrière de ses cuisses. Leurs nez étaient gênés par la froideur qui les empêchait également de s'enlacer, mais cela importait peu aux eux hommes. Draco mordit la lèvre de Barty quand celui-ci saisit son sexe dans sa main et le sang mouilla leurs deux mentons. Après quelques allées et venues, Draco se libéra en un râle rauque et Barty retira sa main.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et le vit se réinstaller dos à lui, probablement pour se libérer seul. Mais Draco était contrarié par cette idée. Passant son bras au-dessus de Barty, il le tira à lui, tendant de se rapprocher au maximum de lui. Bien sûr, le creux entre leurs lits rendait la tâche difficile mais le blond clair parvint à placer le bout de son gland trempé contre les fesses de Barty. Puis, il pompa sur le sexe de son partenaire et Barty émit des sons délicieux qui poussèrent Draco à lui embrasser la nuque, la lécher, mordre l'épaule accessible. Le jeune homme caressait tant qu'il pouvait les testicules poilus de son colocataire, les pressant, les agitant, remontant frotter le sexe dur. Quelques minutes après, Barty jouit à son tour, maculant ses draps et sifflant très aigu. Draco se figea. Ce son était presque animal. Ils haletèrent de concert et le jeune homme regarda l'éclat blafard de l'astre nocturne tomber sur son sexe revigoré. Il n'avait pas la force, courbaturé, et gêné par la morsure sur métal sur sa peau, de se soulager à nouveau. Il chercha à tâtons sa couverture et se recouvrit pour ne pas attraper mal. Nul doute qu'on ne les soignerait pas ici. Il se demandait parfois comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas attraper la mort. Il ne remarqua qu'alors que les vêtements de Barty avaient disparu et aussi que leurs semences répandues n'étaient pas palpables ou visibles. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant des crépitements argentés au niveau des ongles de Barty mais épuisé, sombra dans le sommeil.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

"Tu pourrais manger plus." Barty releva en souriant la tête de sa bouillie d'avoine dans laquelle il trempait avec joie un morceau de pain. Il adressa une œillade interloquée à Draco avant de se concentrer sur l'exploration sous-marine de son quignon. Son jeune amant, pointa du doigt le bol.

"Tu pourrais en boire les trois quarts et renouveler un bol à partir du reste." Barty fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et cela agaça Draco au plus haut point. Il avait compris depuis cette fameuse nuit que le fils Croupton, loin d'être un imbécile incapable pratiquait un peu la magie sans baguette. Certes, celle-ci n'était pas aussi puissante que la magie exercée avec un catalyseur mais elle suffisait à certaines tâches simples comme nettoyer les draps maculés de sperme, enlever les vêtements instantanément mais aussi appeler les objets d'un accio. Un matin, Draco, qui somnolait, avait surpris Barty qui invoquait son stylo en tendant la main. Il ne savait pas où il écrivait avec, mais il était persuadé que son camarade, comme lui, se rassurait par des rédactions ou des dessins perdus. Multiplier les objets à partir d'une source demandait beaucoup d'énergie, mais Draco était convaincu que Barty pourrait y parvenir avec de la concentration et de la volonté. Il ne comprenait pas que Barty, qui avait la possibilité d'améliorer ses rations, ne tente pas l'expérience.

De son côté, le Mangemort s'agaçait intérieurement de l'insistance avec laquelle Draco le harcelait sur sa découverte. Soudain, l'insupportable garnement argua :

"Si tu ne le fais pas, je dis à Potter que tu me frappes." La menace était claire et Draco savait que Barty ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Qui savait le scandale que cela produirait si on découvrait sa véritable identité. Il se demandait vaguement si les gardiens étaient complices de cette mascarade. La voix pleine de rancœur -un sentiment qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu- de Barty retentit :

"Si j'augmente les rations, je vais grossir, si je grossis ils le remarquent, s'ils le remarquent, ils enquêtent. Draco haussa les épaules.

"Un charme glamour ferait l'affaire." Barty soupira.

"Quand bien même j'y parviendrais, l'énergie que je perdrais ne pourrait être récupérée avec seulement une demi-ration en plus. Et le glamour est trop fatiguant." Draco ravala sa salive. L'autre avait raison. Il avait parfois tendance à croire, à cause de son comportement, que Barty était simplet. Mais il n'en était rien. A la pensée de ce fait, sa libido s'éveilla. Il grogna et se rallongea sur le dos. Leurs jeux nocturnes étaient agréables et nécessaires mais également très frustrants. Le manqua de communication entre leurs corps était irritant et parfois, Draco espérait que la magie de Barty s'accumulerait du fait de l'énervement pour exploser et les libérer de cette maudite grille. Mais Barty était trop faible pour tenter une telle chose et ils ne risquaient que d'être séparés. Une idée lui vint quand le gardien lui annonça qu'il avait un parloir.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

Barty regarda Draco entrer dans sa cellule, suivi du gardien. Il se frotta les yeux, convaincu d'être endormi, mais lorsque la porte claqua et que les pas du geôlier se furent éloignés, Draco se jeta sur lui, le poussant sur le lit, et commença à l'embrasser fiévreusement en le déshabillant. Le jeune homme essaya d'oublier la mine écarlate de Potter quand il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il voulait utiliser son droit de visite interne en partageant une nuit la cellule de son voisin de cellule plutôt qu'une journée celle de son père. Le teint cramoisi et les murmures presque maladifs avaient failli le faire s'étouffer de rire. Choquer Potter, une activité bien plus amusante qu'agacer Potter. Mais il oublia tout cela parce que maintenant, il avait Barty contre lui et que leurs corps nus étaient enfin débarrassés de tout ce métal. Il mordit sans délicatesse aucune l'un des tétons de Barty qui s'arqua sur le matelas fin. Il laissa échapper un sifflement qui fit bander Draco encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Barty le maintenant de ses deux mains sur ses fesses pour qu'il continue de se frotter à lui. Ils s'embrassaient parfois, se caressaient souvent et se mordaient énormément. Il y avait dans leur étreinte une fureur tournée vers le monde extérieur, contre ces gens qui inspiraient l'oxygène des arbres et volaient dans les nuages. Barty le reversa sur le lit et creusa presque des crevasses à coup de dents dans son cou. Draco pantelait, gémissant lorsque Barty téta ses mamelons alternativement.

Il ramena la tête du plus âgé à lui et ils s'embrassèrent pendant que Barty les masturbait de concert. Mais finalement, il s'arrêta, poussa un peu Draco. Il se concentra fermement, repoussant Draco et ses caresses pendant de longues minutes et bientôt l'ancien serpentard réalisa ce qu'il essayait de faire quand le matelas lui sembla être plus large. Il occupait désormais toute la largeur de la cellule de Barty, ce qui n'était pas tant mais qui leur permettait de bouger sans risquer tomber. Barty s'installa sur le dos, relevant les cuisses, et se caressa le sexe avant de lécher deux de ses doigts. Il en inséra ensuite un dans son anus après avoir assez humidifié celui-ci. Draco se plaça entre ses jambes ouvertes, se masturbant face à cette vision inédite mais très plaisante et quand Barty se fut correctement préparé avec trois doigts, étirant le passage réticent, il ôta les phalanges humides, attrapant Draco par la taille pour coller leurs hanches ensemble. Il se redressa légèrement, embrassa Draco et le supplia de le pénétrer, mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Barty fronça les sourcils, confus. Il était pourtant assez clair quand il disait _Par Merlin, Draco, viens dedans !_ Soudain, les yeux de Draco s'écartèrent vivement et sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule, il avança une main tremblante vers le visage de Barty, le caressa avec une fascination certaine, et d'une voix craintive il murmura : "Fourchelang...".

Barty ferma résolument les yeux, tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Quand il se laissait submerger par les émotions, il ne le contrôlait plus : il parlait avec sa langue. Une fois son rythme cardiaque moins emballé, il rouvrit les yeux et demanda, presque froidement :

"Prends-moi." Draco comprit qu'il avait dû faire l'effort de sortir de leur état d'excitation avancée pour exprimer son désir. Il hocha la tête et ils se provoquèrent à nouveau pour que Barty soit à nouveau en train de se perdre, laissant filtrer des chuintements sonores. Draco, vivement sollicité par cette sauvagerie puissante, souleva son bassin pour se positionner à son entrée. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avec personne, puisque Barty était son premier, mais avec lenteur et résolution, il s'insinua en lui comme un serpent dans une brèche du sol. Et il eut la même impression qu'un reptile, celle de communiquer avec un autre monde, de quitter la sphère des perceptions humaines pour celui des images et des sons surnaturels. Les mouvements qu'ils créaient étaient inconnus à Draco qui se laissait guider par les mains de Barty sur ses côtes. Sous lui, il criait et se cambrait, proférant des phrases exotiques que Draco aurait aimé comprendre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, après forces ondulations et murmures divers, ils jouirent, l'un après l'autre, sans qu'on puisse déterminer lequel fut le premier dans la confusion qui régnait.

Les minutes furent lentes et languides pour les deux amants alors qu'ils reprenaient conscience de l'environnement familier : les murs sombres et humides, le matelas maigre, et la grille. Draco soupira. Dans quelques heures, ils ne pourraient plus être ainsi, l'un sur l'autre. Il détailla le décor nouveau de la cellule amie tout autour. Barty quant à lui caressait les petits cheveux à la base de son cou, ses lèvres pataugeant sur son épaule. Le plus jeune observa le pan de mur le plus dans l'obscurité, qu'il ne distinguait qu'à peine depuis sa propre geôle. Il vit alors le décompte des jours s'aligner sur la paroi. Il y avait de précisées les années écoulées, les mois, et les numéros. Celui de la journée qui s'était achevé n'était pas encore rayé ou entouré selon les fantaisies de l'occupant des lieux. Alors, avisant de la date, il chuchota, presque avec un sourire :

"ça fait douze ans que je suis ici." Barty l'embrassa, croyant probablement qu'il en retirait de la peine. Ou peut être pas, puisqu'il lui sourit avec malice.

"Félicitations Monsieur Malfoy. Il ne vous reste plus que trois ans à tirer." Barty avait compris. Draco toutefois se figea. Oui, il allait sortir bientôt. Potter ne manquerait pas de le rappeler à ses juges, il en était certain. Il fixa Barty, sentant un creux ronger ses intestins mais celui-ci était déjà endormi, le retenant prisonnier de ses cuisses maigres. Draco posa la tête sur son torse, caressant ses bras, et garda pour lui ses inquiétudes.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

Potter lui tendit un sac.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des vêtements." Draco plissa les yeux mais ouvrit la sacoche de cuir sombre. Il fut sincèrement surpris d'y trouver des habits. Ses habits. Il fixa Potter avec défiance.

"J'ai pu avoir accès aux biens des Malfoy pour toi. Tu quittes Azkaban avec moi aujourd'hui." Draco déglutit.

"J'ai un droit de visite ?" Le brun face à lui cligna des yeux.

"Non. Tu as purgé ta peine. Le Magenmagot s'est prononcé hier. Tu es libre." Draco ne savoura pas cette phrase si courte prononcée si bas. Il resta bêtement à fixer les vêtements.

"Je dois retourner dans ma cellule. J'ai des affaires là-bas. Le cahier." Il fit un geste vague. Potter lui sourit presque amicalement.

"Le gardien devrait revenir avec tous tes effets d'une minute à l'autre." Draco avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il avait du mal à respirer. Potter ne comprenait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulut répliquer, mais n'y parvint pas. On toqua à la porte et le gardien entra, tenant dans un seau tout ce que Draco possédait ici. Il salua le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

"Monsieur Potter... Vous pouvez y aller." Potter se leva, tout sourire, et tint la porte après l'avoir passée pour que Draco le suive. Le serpentard ne savait pas où elle menait. Il avait toujours empruntée l'autre, celle qui menait aux caves et aux geôles. Il fit un pas, puis un second et se retourna pour regarder sa porte, celle qu'il connaissait, celle qui faisait partie de sa vie depuis quinze ans. Soudain, le noir se fit et il entendit Potter crier.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

La blancheur éclatante du lieu où il se trouvait le fit gémir de douleur. La lumière. Ce n'était pas un vieux néon gris qui crachait ses lueurs ternes sur des murs sales. C'était un violent rayon solaire qui se fracassait sur du papier peint blanc. Draco gémit :

"Où suis-je ?" Une voix familière, mais étrangement inquiète, lui répondit :

"A Sainte-Mangouste." Draco ouvrit un œil fatigué et ses yeux rougis rencontrèrent ceux de Potter, stupidement assis sur une chaise.

"La prison ?" haleta-t-il. Potter fronça les sourcils puis se mordit la lèvre. Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel était étendu Draco.

"Je suis content que tu sois réveillé. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Ils te gardent en observation jusqu'à demain. Et après, je te ramène au Manoir." Draco frissonna. Potter savait pourtant. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? La révolte s'installa dans son cœur et le blond, soudain furieux, cracha en direction de Potter mais le manqua. Le brun le fixa, choqué. Draco le regarda dans les yeux et lâcha :

"Ma mère est morte." L'expression de Potter à ce moment là signifiait clairement qu'il avait des doutes quant à sa santé mentale. Mais il hocha la tête, tendit un verre d'eau à Draco. Le blond avala le liquide bienfaisant avec mauvaise humeur et sombra dans le sommeil juste après. A son réveil, Potter n'était plus là et il n'était toujours pas rentré à Azkaban.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

Rien n'avait changé. Dans sa chambre, Draco avait même trouvé un pull posé négligemment sur le lit. Quinze ans plus tôt, il l'avait sorti du placard dans l'idée de le porter lors de la Bataille Finale. Il faisait si froid ce jour-là. Le Salon était bien rangé, seulement poussiéreux. Sur la table basse, il y avait un service à thé avec de l'eau froide dans la théière.

"Où sont les elfes de maison ?" Potter sembla embêté et marmonna :

"Tous les elfes de maison ont été magiquement libérés de leurs maîtres il y a sept ans." Draco s'assit sur le canapé.

"Pourquoi personne n'est venu nous piller ? Je pensais que le Ministère aurait réquisitionné le Manoir." Les oreilles de son ennemi d'école virèrent au rouge et il ressemblait davantage à un Weasley ainsi gêné.

"Votre mère aurait aimé que vous héritiez de vos biens. J'ai obtenu de faire poser des protections pour garantir l'intégrité des lieux." Draco scruta Potter quelques secondes, et sans émotion, dit :

"Merci." Potter se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Je vais te laisser. Je n'ai rien à faire ici." Draco s'informa tout de même.

"Je ne suis pas surveillé ?" Potter grimaça.

"Tant que tu es sans baguette, le Ministère considère que tu es inoffensif." Draco eut un rire amer.

"Evidemment." Potter se retira et Draco n'eut pas le courage de nettoyer. De toute manière, la notion de ménage lui était partiellement abstraite. Il préféra dormir. Il n'avait ni faim ni envie de voir quelqu'un. Avec qui aurait-il pu parler de toute manière ?

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

Draco ne supportait plus de se déplacer dans le Manoir. Il était si vide, si sombre, si poussiéreux. Il avait bien réussi à remettre la cuisine en état ainsi que le Salon et sa propre chambre. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de visiter les appartements de ses parents et la Bibliothèque. Il ne pensait même pas retourner dans les souterrains un jour. Poussé par la faim, il était sorti à pied le troisième jour. Il aurait pu utiliser la cheminée pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse puisqu'il possédait apparemment encore de la poudre de cheminette. Mais se retrouver entouré de sorciers qui le jugeraient et tenteraient peut être d'attenter à sa vie ne le réjouissait guère. Alors, se souvenant qu'il existait un verger pas trop loin du domaine, il avait pris un panier et s'était mis en tête de cueillir des fruits. La seule chose qui n'avait pas pourri ou tourné dans les celliers de l'antique maison était le vin et Draco, bien qu'amateur de ce met, imaginait davantage le vendre pour renflouer ses caisses. Potter lui avait assuré que ses comptes étaient intacts mais toute perspective d'enrichissement étant encore floue, Draco préférait se montrer prudent. Le Gryffondor n'était pas reparu en quatre jours mais quand il se matérialisa dans le Parc une semaine plus tard, le blond n'en fut pas étonné. Potter voulait savoir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose et lui annonçait qu'il serait préférable qu'il se trouve une activité. Draco ne se faisait pas d'illusions, personne ne voudrait frayer avec un Malfoy. Son avenir professionnel risquait de se jouer du côté moldu. Et Draco avait peur.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

"Je passais pour savoir si tu manquais de quelque cho...

-Je veux un droit de parloir pour rendre visite à Junior Temius à Azkaban." Soufflé qu'il émette exceptionnellement une requête, Potter resta bouche bée. Il bafouilla quelque peu et enfin Draco put distinguer un maigre :

"J'aurais cru... plus jamais... retourner..." Le blond soupira.

"Est-ce que c'est possible ?" Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

"Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je vais voir ça avec Kingsley cet après-midi." Draco eut un rire narquois :

"Notre Cher Vainqueur et son ami Monsieur le Ministre." Potter devint rouge écrevisse, réellement en colère.

"Je disais cela parce que seul lui pourrait, par sauf-conduit ministériel, permettre quelque chose d'impossible !" Draco le savait déjà. Mais bousculer Potter lui rappelait un temps où il était libre et plutôt heureux, bien qu'effrayé et manipulé. Furibond mais ayant vraiment bon fond, l'ex-lion demanda quand même :

"Est-ce que tu as besoin d'autre chose ?" Draco hésita un peu et plus bas osa :

"Je voudrais en apprendre plus sur les moldus." Il eut un demi-sourire quand Potter manqua de s'évanouir.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

Un mercredi pluvieux, alors que Draco achetait des fruits sur un petit marché moldu situé à proximité du Manoir, il fit une rencontre des plus surprenantes. Il était en train de tendre beaucoup trop de billets, comme toujours, (à un primeur habitué à son incompréhension de la monnaie moldue) lorsqu'il entendit l'exclamation outrée d'un marchand :

"Mais ce n'est pas de l'argent ça ma petite dame ! " Le ton était faussement poli et l'homme ajouta, plein de menaces :

"Faudrait pas voir à me rouler dans la farine mademoiselle. Je peux très bien en référer à une autorité supérieure !" Draco se retourna, curieux, et découvrit une jeune femme encapuchonnée qui reprenait ses mornilles, visiblement contrariée. Une sorcière. Sans réfléchir davantage, il paya son dû et s'approcha pour régler les achats de sa compatriote. Cela sembla apaiser le commerçant et Draco saisit le coude de la sorcière pour l'entraîner à l'écart. Là, il lui retira son capuchon sans douceur. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

"Tu es la sœur de Daphné, n'est-ce pas ?" L'autre face à lui hocha la tête, dardant sur lui un regard contrarié.

"Je m'en serais bien sortie toute seule, merci !" Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Et comment aurais-tu fait ? Tu ne connais rien aux moldus !" La jeune femme dévoila un côté de sa cape pour montrer sa baguette.

"Un simple Obliviate et le tour était joué !" Draco soupira.

"Et le Ministère t'aurais localisé. Vraiment Greengrass, tout ceci est bien éclairé !"

Elle redressa la tête et siffla entre ses dents.

"C'est toi qui n'y comprends rien. Elle est intraçable." Ces propos firent tiquer Draco.

"Comment cela ?" La sœur de son ancienne camarade d'école regarda à gauche puis à droite et formula, prudemment :

"Je l'ai fabriquée moi-même. Elle n'est pas recensée." Le blond croisa les bras.

"Et par quel miracle une sorcière n'ayant même pas obtenu ses ASPICS aurait-elle pu réussir ce prodige ?" Elle secoua la tête.

"Tu te trompes. Ma famille n'était pas aussi impliquée que la tienne. J'ai mené à bien mes études à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Les Greengrass ont quelques cousins communs aux Ollivander. Des choses se disent dans les familles, et certaines m'ont été rapportées." L'ancien prisonnier la regarda sous un nouvel œil. Cette Greengrass là semblait beaucoup moins insupportable que son aînée et dotée d'une plus grande capacité à réfléchir. Il se racla la gorge.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ferais mieux de te renseigner davantage sur les Moldus. Rien ne sert de prendre des risques inutiles. Hormis leur argent, leur civilisation est aisément compréhensible." Il fit un geste vague du bras et s'éloigna, la plantant au milieu d'une ruelle désertée pour regagner son Manoir.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

Barty entra dans la salle en sautillant, le sourire aux lèvres. La vision si rassurante de cette folie furieuse apaisa Draco qui se rongeait les sangs depuis son arrivée dans son ancienne prison. Le sourire du prisonnier se fana une fois qu'il eut reconnu Draco. Et comme si deux ans ne les avaient pas séparés, il fit, déçu :

"Ah, c'est toi ?" Draco aurait pu mal le prendre mais à la place, il éclata de rire. Barty ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Le gardien n'était plus là et il ne verrait ni n'entendrait rien de ce qui se passerait dans cette pièce. Aussi Draco se leva, contourna la table et prit Barty dans ses bras, bien que celui-ci protestât vivement. L'ancien mangemort sentait mauvais et n'était probablement pas propre mais l'homme libre s'en moquait royalement. Il embrassa Barty qui sembla surpris, mais se laissa faire avant de répondre, presque avec timidité. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent chacun s'installa sur une chaise, Barty sur le dossier, et il se moqua :

"Je déduis de ces embrassades que tu es toujours vieux garçon." Draco jura et Barty éclata de rire. Il adorait quand son amant jurait. C'était tellement non-Malfoy qu'il oubliait le fils de Lucius pour ne voir que Draco.

Le jeune homme, qui n'en était plus vraiment un à trente-quatre ans, se contenta de demander :

"Tu n'as pas eu accès à ma cellule ?" Barty hocha lentement la tête.

"Si. J'ai été transféré le lendemain de ton départ." Alors que sa phrase avait commencé lourdement il enchaîna, tout guilleret :

"Tu sais, j'y ai un peu mis le bordel à ton petit rangement de maniaque. Mais c'est vraiment bien de pouvoir jouer avec le lavabo. Malheureusement, le gardien n'a pas apprécié quand je lui ai lancé les draps trempés à la figure. Ils m'ont déplacé depuis." Draco le fixa, les yeux exorbités.

"Tu es retourné dans ta cellule ?

-Non. Ils m'en ont donné une autre. Une vraie. Sans vis-à-vis. C'est un peu dommage parce que j'ai perdu le compte des jours." Draco eut un sourire indulgent, un peu attendri par la moue triste de Barty. Il remarqua furtivement qu'il avait quelques cheveux gris qui éclaircissaient ses tempes.

"Nous sommes le 28 Octobre 2015." Barty émit un son ravi et se pencha par-dessus la table pour embrasser Draco sur la bouche. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier retrouver cette sensation et instinctivement, il attrapa la main de Barty pour la serrer, comme pour se convaincre de son existence même.

Au bout d'un moment, Barty se lassa d'être assis là sans rien faire. Ce n'était pas amusant. Il demanda, sans vraiment sembler s'en soucier :

"Pourquoi es-tu là ?" Draco se montra sincère, sans pour autant prendre un ton ému.

"J'avais envie de te voir. Savoir comment tu allais." Barty sourit.

"Je m'amuse bien. C'est chez moi ici." Draco scruta Barty et ne put que constater que son regard et ses gestes étaient encore plus fébriles que tels qu'il les avait connus. Il ne douta pas que la santé mentale de Barty se soit détériorée. Malheureusement, il savait aussi que Barty ne sortirait jamais d'Azkaban. S'il pouvait demander à Potter de faire sortir Junior Temius, il était certain qu'une fois Barty Croupton à l'air libre, le brun en découvrant sa véritable identité, le renverrait illico derrière les barreaux. Il y avait plusieurs degrés de gravité. Et les actes commis par Barty par le passé dépassaient les limites du pardon et de la rédemption. Cette pensée faillit faire jaillir une larme de l'œil gauche de Draco mais il regarda ailleurs, ses yeux tapotant le mur sombre pourtant si familier.

"Potter m'a dit que je pourrais venir deux fois par mois." Il se sentit inutile et banal, tout comme Potter avait dû se sentir, quand il ajouta :

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose que je peux t'apporter... N'hésite pas à demander." Barty l'observa, un peu étonné par ses propos. A bout d'un moment toutefois, il soupira d'ennui.

"Je dois te laisser. J'ai une vipère qui a investi mon sol et je dois la chasser à coups de gamelle !" Draco fut sidéré que Barty le congédie de la sorte mais l'habitude de son caractère lunatique et instable lui fut nostalgique.

"D'accord. Tu as mieux à faire." Il se leva et alla embrasser Barty encore une fois, et prit son courage à deux mains pour quitter les lieux.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

"C'est ton père que tu vas visiter à Azkaban ?" Draco était en compagnie d'Astoria Greengrass, installé dans un fauteuil de sa Bibliothèque qu'il s'était enfin résolu à trier. Il éluda quelques secondes sa question puis soupira. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à répondre la vérité ? Astoria était devenue son amie, la seule à vrai dire. Il n'était pas certain que les visites de Potter puissent être facturées sur du temps amical.

"Non. Un ami incarcéré." Astoria s'étonna :

"Je croyais que seule la famille était acceptée." Draco rappela :

"Potter." La brune émit un rire moqueur.

"J'oubliais que Monsieur Malfoy était le protégé du grand et somptueusement niais Harry Potter." Draco sourit, amusé, et tourna les pages de son livre. Il voyait Barty régulièrement depuis un an et paradoxalement, ces visites lui permettaient d'endurer son quotidien banal et sans événement notable. Il avait trouvé un petit emploi dans une bibliothèque moldue et gagnait assez d'argent pour se payer sa nourriture. En secret, Astoria l'avait aidé à confectionner une baguette et retrouver sa magie avait été une étape importante de sa nouvelle vie. Il était un peu moins aigri depuis lors. A moins que son humeur ne soit liée au plaisir de retrouver Barty. Soudain, alors qu'il souriait au souvenir de son amant qui lors de leur dernière entrevue, lui avait fait l'amour sur la table du parloir, Astoria se racla la gorge.

"Tu sais, si un jour tu as envie de... je sais pas, aller boire un verre ou manger sainement dans un restaurant sympathique... Tu peux me demander." Draco marmonna un "Mmm..." entendu et se replongea dans l'étude du vieux manuscrit qu'il dépoussiérait quelques minutes plus tôt.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

"Harry Potter... Comme c'est amusant, tu as toujours du mal à te coiffer ? Je pensais qu'avec le temps tes cheveux s'assagiraient. Mais ils sont toujours aussi noirs ! Es-tu vraiment un Potter ou bien un Snape ? C'est à se demander !" Harry reconnut sans mal l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il ne se démonta pas, bien que surpris, et demanda :

"Vous êtes à l'origine de cet entretien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" L'autre rit, d'une manière assez hystérique, mais ses traits hilares se transformèrent radicalement lorsqu'il afficha un air grave que personne ne lui avait jamais connu.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

Draco fixa Potter avec incrédulité.

"Pardon ?" Potter se gratta l'arrière du crâne, éminemment gêné, et souffla à nouveau :

"Je suis désolé. Une nouvelle loi est passée et restreint considérablement la marge de manœuvre de Kingsley. Il n'est politiquement plus autorisé à délivrer des dispenses." Draco se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

"C'est impossible...

-Encore une fois je suis navré... je...

-JE ME FICHE QUE TU SOIS NAVRE POTTER. J'en ai assez que tu te soucies de moi pour répondre aux prétendues volontés de ma mère ! Je veux que tu quittes MON salon et que tu ne reviennes jamais dans MON manoir !" Rugissant et rougissant de hargne, Draco se leva pour menacer Potter avec son fauteuil qu'il souleva à bout de bras.

"D'accord Malfoy, je m'en vais !" Potter se précipita, bras levés en signe de paix, vers la cheminée, et y disparut quelques secondes plus tard. Draco jeta le siège dans la cheminée et y mit le feu. Alors que l'ancien meuble hors de prix se consumait dans l'âtre, il se rongea les ongles en tremblant. Il ne verrait plus Barty. Plus jamais. On lui avait arraché le cœur. Il tomba à genoux devant la cheminée et sa main tritura la cendre froide. Lorsqu'il essuya ses larmes sur ses joues, ses doigts laissèrent de grandes traînées de suie sur sa peau humide.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

"Mme Malfoy... Respirez. Voilà, un dernier petit effort... C'est bien ! Astoria, vous y êtes presque ! Je vois sa tête !" Quelques minutes après, entre les murs blancs d'une chambre de Sainte-Mangouste, un cri aigu et rageur résonna dans l'air, faisant vibrer les tympans de Draco. Il fixa le petit être rose et rond qui hurlait son mécontentement et tenait la main d'Astoria, la pressant fort pour la rassurer. Une infirmière emporta le bébé dans une pièce adjacente et appela Draco pour qu'il la rejoigne. Là, Draco l'aida à laver l'enfant et revint en le tenant dans ses bras peu de temps plus tard. Astoria l'accueillit, lui et leur fils, avec un sourire fatigué. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et regarda le bébé, un peu hébété. Jusque là, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que la rondeur du ventre de son épouse abritait un être vivant.

"Monsieur Malfoy... Madame Malfoy... Navrée de vous déranger mais je dois connaître son nom avant de vous laisser un peu d'intimité." Astoria et Draco se regardèrent et Draco prononça distinctement :

"Scorpius." L'infirmière leur offrit un grand sourire, toucha doucement la main du bébé et s'éloigna en gribouillant sur une fiche. Draco la quitta des yeux et constata qu'Astoria s'était endormie, le bébé dans les bras. Il le souleva et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre. Au-dehors, on ne voyait que la foule moldue se pressant sur les trottoirs londoniens. Draco serra son fils contre son cœur, le berçant doucement sans décrocher un mot.

**/BCJ-DM/BCJ-DM/**

_**Seize ans plus tard (2035).**_

Draco donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Scorpius lorsque celui-ci lui prit La Gazette du Sorcier des mains alors qu'il venait juste de rémunérer le hibou qui l'avait apportée. Non pas que Draco soit très friand des potins dispensés par Rita Skeeter mais il aimait se tenir informé. Son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il arborait sa silhouette osseuse et les mêmes cheveux courts que lui. Il avait pris de sa mère ses yeux et sa manie d'être toujours positif et souriant. Toutefois, son sourire était souvent moqueur et il ne se privait pas pour railler ses camarades à Poudlard. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas réellement l'en blâmer, lui qui avait été si mauvais à cette époque. Désormais, il n'était qu'absent et silencieux.

"Rubrique mortuaire." épela presque Scorpius. Draco soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était le jeu favori de Scorpius. Citer le nom de tous ceux qui mourraient pour s'en moquer à l'aide de jeux de mots douteux ou à propos de leur condition de famille. Draco l'avait réprimandé de nombreuses fois mais cette fois, il était trop las pour s'en préoccuper. Le désavantage d'avoir eu un enfant sur le tard était qu'il était beaucoup moins patient que la moyenne des parents face à son adolescent.

"Tiens ! C'est marrant ! Ils indiquent même quelles crevures ont eu la bonté de nous quitter !" Draco se figea, comme à chaque fois.

"Alors voyons, qui est-ce qui ne bénéficiera pas de l'argent que le Ministère nous vole pour entretenir les rats d'Azkaban, l'année prochaine ?" Draco se retint de se lever et de coller une claque à son fils. Si les quatorze premières années de leur vie à trois avaient été plutôt paisibles, malgré les longues périodes de misanthropie de Draco, la quinzième avait sonné le glas du changement. Un camarade de classe de Scorpius avait révélé l'ancien statut de prisonnier de Draco et Scorpius avait très mal pris le fait d'être le fils d'un Mangemort, qui plus est un mangemort incapable d'assumer son allégeance en tuant Dumbledore. . La fois où Scorpius avait eu l'audace de lui asséner cela, Draco avait crispé sa mâchoire et avait fui pour s'empêcher de l'étrangler. Un Malfoy ne s'en prend pas à un autre Malfoy.

"Tiens... Temius Junior... Inconnu au bataillon. Quel âge ? Mmm... 74 ans ! Eh beh ! " Draco sentit son sang cesser de l'irriguer et il bourdonna même dans ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'une migraine atroce ne lui barre le front. Il se leva, arracha le journal des mains de son fils et lut le petit énoncé discret qui lui confirma que Barty était mort. Tremblant, il se réinstalla avec difficulté dans son fauteuil. Scorpius, contrarié d'avoir ainsi été privé de sa lecture, darda un regard furieux sur son père. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, quand il constata que son père pleurait, comme en témoignait la larme qui glissait sur sa joue, depuis l'angle ridé de son œil gauche. Comme il était furieux et déstabilisé, il argua :

"Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne pleurait pas !" Draco releva un regard dangereux sur lui et cracha, la voix rauque et menaçante :

"Les Malfoy ont juste le droit de fermer leur gueule."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE LA FANFICTION<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> Vous commencez à bien me connaître, je m'arrange toujours pour évoquer une relation quelle qu'elle soit entre Ron et Draco. ça m'auto-vend du rêve en fait de glisser une phrase qui peut donner des idées aux dronistes, en étant une moi-même.

**[2]** "Bell" en anglais = cloche... Oui c'était un jeu de mot facile...

* * *

><p><strong>Précisions autres :<strong>

-Je me rends compte en relisant que par moments, Barty a des mimiques à la Rumplestinskin dans Once Upon a Time... Je pense que le fait de déplorer son ramollissement dans la dernière saison (3) a joué xD

-Pour ceux qui trouveraient que Barty est un peu trop powerisé, par exemple avec l'ajout de son aptitude en Fourchelang et de magie sans baguette, je tiens à rappeler que je n'ai fait que creuser les pistes lancées sur lui dans la saga d'origine. N'oublions pas que bien qu'un peu fou (je pense que ça ressort assez dans la fic lol) il devait être assez habile puisqu'il a trompé son monde en incarnant Fol Œil. De plus, il a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban ce qui demande une certaine forme d'ingéniosité (bien que morbide je vous l'accorde). Enfin, il a sans nul doute des capacités magiques assez singulières pour avoir participé efficacement à la préparation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Donc, si j'ai amplifié pas mal de choses, je ne pense pas être totalement OOC. Pour ce qui est du Fourchelang effectivement cela peut m'être reproché. L'idée m'est venue de sa mimique de langue. Je m'étais dit au début que ça serait marrant de faire de lui un animagus serpent mais j'ai préféré rester sobre avec seulement la faculté de Fourchelang. Et oui, ce tic est issu des films et non des livres. Mais j'aime bien :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sources d'Inspiration :<strong>

Ceux qui connaissent auront peut être noté le schéma reproduit. Je suis assez fan du _Comte de Monte Cristo_ d'Alexandre Dumas. Et en matière de cohabitation en prison, son bouquin est assez phénoménal. La formation du jeune marin par l'Abbé Faria au rang d'aristocrate est plutôt badass. J'ai reproduit cela, un peu, avec Barty et Draco. ça me permettait de creuser le personnage de Barty qui me fascine pas mal.

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimée cette fic qui sera un peu l'une des rares dans cette atmosphère particulière que j'écrirai parce que je pense avoir traité tout ce que je voulais traiter dans ce domaine. En tout cas ce fut un plaisir à écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez eu à la lire. N'hésitez pas à me dire avec sincérité ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
